Segunda Oportunidade
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Jack e Irina têm uma segunda oportunidade de serem felizes, juntos... será que vão conseguir aproveita-la? Esta fic foi inspirada numa outra fic em inglês... picking up the shatterged pieces
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 – A verdade vêm sempre ao de cima**

Sydney Anne Bristow- 17 April, 1975

Nadia Mariska Bristow- 02 June, 1981 (Missing)

Nathan Mikhail Bristow- 31 May, 1986 (Deceased- 05 January 1990)

Sofya Alexa Bristow-31 May, 1986 (Deceased- 05 January 1990)

Gracie Laura Bristow- 21 May, 2003

Jack olhou os papéis com muito cuidado, como se quisesse ter a certeza que era uma mentira, que ia acordar e aqueles papem só iriam ter os nomes dos filhos sem "missing" ou "deceased".

Olhou em volta, Syd já devia estar no quarto, era de facto bom tê-la em casa novamente, desde de que a casa dela ardeu, ela ficava ali, e Gracie que dormia no sofá profundamente, era bom observa-la, cabelos loiros, pele branca, agora parecia-lhe um anjo, um pequeno anjo.

Ela iria completar os três anos dali a três dias, Gracie faria 3 anos, fazia três anos que ele não via Irina, a última vez que ele a virá ela tinha lhe vindo entregar a filha, uma bebe enrolada numa colcha rosa que dormia calmamente.

Onde estaria ela agora? Era uma boa pergunta, sentia saudades dela, por um lado, mas magoado por ela se ter ido embora sem sequer olhar para trás, sem sequer pensar nas filhas.

Que mais ele podia fazer? nada. O destino era assim, não que ele acreditasse no destino pré-concebido, mas que ele dependia das nossas acções e escolhas, há lá isso dependia.

- Pai ainda estas acordado?

A voz de Sydney fê-lo despertar dos seus pensamentos, olhou de relance para o relógio, duas da manhã.

- Syd, que fazes acordada, já é tarde!

- Não conseguia dormir, a Gracie adormeceu aqui?

- Sim, esta a ver televisão e acabou por adormecer...

- Pai esta tudo bem? Parecesses assustado?

- Não – Disse ele – Estou bem, e só que?

- Só que o que?

- Nada, Syd, vai dormir – Ele beijou-lhe a testa – Leva a Gracie por favor.

- Sim, pai.

- Boa noite meu anjo – Ela disse baixinho ao ouvido da filha mais nova e beijo-lhe a testa.

Syd pegou na irmã ao colo e levou-a para o quarto enquanto o pai guardava vários papéis numa caixa de madeira e a fechava, contudo e sem ele reparar um papel caiu para debaixo da mesa.

***

Syd já se encontrava na cama quando o telemóvel tocou.

- Bristow.

- Syd, sou eu… O Vaughn, eu queria falar contigo… eu

- Vaughn, eu… já disse que é melhor não, tu e a Lauren, tu não me devias ligar

- Mas, Lauren como é que tu… - Perguntou numa voz confusa

- Não devias, e pronto. – Disse ela num tom de voz forçado – Eu acha bem, mas não me voltes a ligar, entendido?

- Syd…

- Adeus Agente Vaughn

Ela desligou o telemóvel e olhou para o tecto na tentativa de conter as lágrimas, perguntou-se a si mesma se era capaz, e subitamente as lágrimas ceram e abriu-se lhe um sorriso no rosto.

- Eu vou ser capaz, vou e pronto.

Limpou as lágrimas e virou-se na cama, fecho os olhos lentamente e esboçou um sorriso.

**Na manha seguinte.**

- Bom dia pai – Disse Syd – que horas são?

- 7h e meia.

- Ah ainda tenho tempo.

- Syd, a tua irmã já esta acordada?

- Eu fui lá a bocado, mas ela ainda estava a dormir, acho que ontem se deitou tarde. – Disse ela enquanto olhou para o chão – Não sei.

Sydney baixou-se e apanhou um papel do chão, olhou atentamente como se não acreditasse. O pai virou-se e ficou estático ao contestar qual era o papel que Syd tinha na mão.

Ela olhou para o pai, como um ar confuso e magoada.

- É verdade. – Perguntou ela – Pai!?

- Sim, Syd, é verdade.

Syd olhou para o papel e leu:

_The last three kids are resulted of an affair between Irina Derevko, a KGB agent and Jack Bristow a senior agent of CIA._

_The_ _last kid, is a mistake, however necessary for found a enemy of EUA, Arvin Sloane._

- Pai, tu e a mãe… - Disse ela – Vocês… tiveram mais filhos e a Nadia, ela é…

- Sim, a Nadia é minha filha e não do Arvin Sloane.

- Pai, isso é maravilhoso, ela vai sentir-se aliviada, e eu pessoalmente também, pai isso é uma boa noticia!

- Syd – Disse ela – Calma, tu ficaste feliz, mas não sabes como a Nadia vai ficar, imagina se descobrisses de um momento para o outro que não era filha de quem pensavas como achas que te irias sentir?

- Pai, é diferente – Disse ela – Noutro dia a Nadia contou-me que tinha tido um sonho… como a mãe, em que ela lhe dizia que o pai dela não era o Arvin Sloane, mas sim tu.

- Ela disse te isso.

- Sim.

- Não interessa, eu não posso.

- Porque?

- Porque ela não me iria aceitar, ela não mereçe passar por tudo, não, Syd.

- Pai, não sei se alguma vez te disse, mas és o melhor pai do mundo, e eu sei que isto soa infantil e chicé, mas é verdade, tu sempre fizeste tudo para nós protejer, e sempre tentaste que nós não sofrêssemos – Syd suspirou – Eu adoro-te papa.

- Syd

Eles abraçaram-se e Syd começou a chorar, era tão bom sentir o pai junto a si, era bom, sentia-se outra vez uma garota pequena.

- Não te preocupes, a Nadia vai adorar-te, tenho a certeza.

- 'dia – Disse um garota que acabará de descer umas escadas com um urso de peluche na mão.

- Bom dia minha princesa. – Disse lhe o pai – Dormiste a até tarde?

- Papa – Disse ela enquanto o pai a pegava ao colo.

- Bem agora vais ficar com a Syd, que o pai vai trabalhar, sim, meu anjo?

- Sim.

***

- Agente Bristow – Disse Weiss – Agente Bristow, há uma reunião urgente.

Ele olhou-o e disse: - Eu estarei lá em dez minutos.

Jack entrou na sala de reunião e já se encontrava Nadia, Vaughn e Weiss, segundo depois chegou Dixon e Sloane e mais tarde Syd.

- Bom dia a todos. – Começou Sloane – Hoje recebemos a informação urgente de que – Ele olhou de relance para Syd e Jack – que Irina Derevko prepara algo.

- A preparar algo, esta ela sempre – Comentou Vaughn em voz baixa.

- Sim, Mr. Vaughn, Irina Derevko tem sempre algo de novo – Disse Jack – E algo que a ocupa.

- Mas o que é que ela pode estar a preparar? – Perguntou Sydney

- Não fazemos ideia! – Disse Sloane – E ai que vocês entram, eu quero que…

- SE ME VAI PEDIR PARA ESPIAR, CAPTURAR OU OUTRA COISA QUE NÃO SEJA NORMAL UMA FILHA FAZER A MÃE PODE TER A CERTEZA EU NÃO FAÇO.

- Syd por favor… - Começou Sloane – Eu sei que é complicado para ti mas…

- Complicado? Mas que raio é que é complicado para alguém que mente a toda a gente, que engana, que tortura, que mata apenas para cumprir a porra de um profecia com mais de quinhentos anos!

- Sydney… eu sei que tu não compreendes, e a tua mãe também acredita no Rambaldi.

- A MINHA MÃE, ela é minha mãe, eu era incapaz, por pior pessoa que ela seja, de me magoar, porque se ia magoar a ela consequentemente. – Ela suspirou – Com licença.

Ela abandonou a sala, com Jack no seu alcance, olhou para a sala e todos pareciam silenciosos e abismados.

- Não contem comigo – Disse Nadia que se levantava e saia da sala também.

Todos os outros se levantaram lentamente e acabaram por deixar a sala.

***

- Sydney, espera. – Jack disse que a seguia até a sala de treinos.

- Pai, estou farta, farta do Sloane, farta de aturar mentiras, de aturar falsidades, farta de ter de estar escondida, farta de estar longe da mãe.

- Syd, a tua mãe, ela deve estar bem esteja ou estiver, eu acho.

Ele beijou a testa da filha que sorriu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 – O meu pior pesadelo… Cuveé**

**Em Moscovo**

- Mãe! – Gritou uma garota, devia ter os seus 17 anos, alta e elegante, cabelos castanhos lisos, com uma cicatriz no pescoço.

- Sim, cá em baixo – Disse uma mulher, cabelos longos levemente ondulados, olhos em tom de amêndoa, alta e elegante.

- Mãe, o Nate não se cala! – Disse ela – Diz para ele calar!

- Iya, tu já tens idade para lhe pedir educadamente para se calar, mas sem se tentarem matar um ao outro.

- Mãe, nós, não! – Disse ela num tom falsamente ofendido.

- Não Iya, claro que não – Ela sorriu para a filha.

Ai se Jack soubesse, se eles soubessem, se ela pudesse, mas não! "Irina para de sonhar!" disse ela si própria "Se o Jack soubesse, ele ia ficar-te a odiar mas do que já odeia agora" ela suspirou e olhou para a janela "Mas e se ele… eu podia ver a Syd e a Gracie, oh ela deve estar tão grande, e a Nadia, oh meu deus"

Ela fecho os olhos e suspirou, quando o telemóvel tocou…

"Irina Derevko quem fala?"

"Saudades Derevko"

"Cuveé?"

Irina ficou pálida

"Julgavas-me morto? Querida"

"Não, pessoas ruins como tu nunca morrem!"

"Que atenciosa"

"Sempre"

"Já agora, estava aqui a olhar, a tua filha esta muito bonita, parecesse contigo, Gracie não é?"

Irina sentiu o seu coração cair ao pés ao ouvi-lo falar, não ela não podia deixar que ele encostasse um dedo nela, ela ainda era tão pequenina.

"A Sydney, sabes ela está, uma mulher se é que me entendes, ela é tão cuidadosa com a irmã, como tu eras com ela"

"Não te atrevas a encostar um dedo nalguma de delas, eu desfaço-te, entendeste!?"

"Querida, quantos ressentimentos, sabes se não fosse eu acho que não terias nenhuma delas?" Ela ouviu-o gargalhar frio "E a Nadia?, sabes achei que ela estaria morta, ao que parece sobreviveu na Argentina, sempre achei que o orfanato em que a pusemos fosse demasiado… não sei, provavelmente rigoroso, será a palavra apropriada."

"Filho da Puta"

Disse ela descontrolada.

"Adeus minha querida, receberás notícias minha em breve"

Ele desligou o telemóvel e ela sentiu as lágrimas inundarem-lhe os olhos, ela tinha de fazer algo, se de repente ele voltou a tocar.

Uma mensagem. Ela abriu e era uma fotografia das filhas, Syd com Gracie ao colo a porta da escola dela.

Ela sentiu o coração tão apertado que pensava que não ia aguentar, e como Gracie estava linda, tinha crescido tanto. E Syd, que saudades.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 – Mentiras doem demais mas também reconfortam**

Jack estava no computador quando algo inesperado aconteceu.

**irinaderevko: Jack, a quanto tempo.**

**jackbristow: Se a quanto tempo, que te traz a minha porta?**

**irinaderevko: saudades.**

**jackbristow: das tuas filhas?**

**irinaderevko: também. E de ti.**

**jackbristow: tens algo a dizer-me?**

**irinaderevko: sim. O Cuveé.**

**jackbristow: Cuveé? Que é que se maldito filho da puta quer?**

**irinaderevko: ele, Jack, ele sabes.**

**jackbristow: o que?**

**irinaderevko: ele ligou-me, Jack ele sabes da Nadia, da Syd e da Gracie. Tens de me ajudar!**

**jackbristow: E claro, mas como?**

**irinaderevko: Como o que?**

**jackbristow: como e que eu te vou ajudar? alias não sei como é que queres resolver isto?**

**irinaderevko: os gémeos estão vivos!**

**jackbristow: irina?**

**irinaderevko: os gémeos, os nossos filhos estão vivos!**

**jackbristow: O QUE?**

**irinaderevko: encontra-te comigo, oito em ponto, hotel de San Petersbrug, hoje.**

**jackbristow: hoje! Não posso a gracie não pode ficar sozinha, não sei se sabes mas ela tem dois anos.**

**irinaderevko: traz lá.**

**jackbristow: sim, vou fazer uma criança pequena viajar mais de doze horas para um encontro de dez minutos! Nem pensar!**

**irinaderevko: tu é que sabes, mas não te esqueças que o cuveé.**

**jackbristow: oito em ponto?**

**irinaderevko: oito!**

**jackbristow: ate logo.**

**irinaderevko: ate logo, trazes a Gracie?**

**jackbristow: trazes os gémeos?**

**irinaderevko: não, mas podes vê-los!**

**jackbristow: ate logo.**

**irinaderevko: ate logo.**

Jack fechou o computador e relaxou, não sabendo bem porque, relaxou e sentiu incrivelmente feliz, os gémeos estavam vivo, e estavam com a mãe, isso significava que ela lhe tinha mentido, mais uma vez, mas eles estavam vivos.

O telemóvel volta a tocar.

- Pai! – Disse Syd numa voz aflita. – A Nadia. Ela descobriu.

Jack disse um "ate já" e desligou o telefone e respirou profundamente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 – A verdade ao fim de 21 anos**

Jack chegou a sede da APO e viu Syd que o esperava ansiosa junto a secretária.

- Syd – Chamou-a o pai. – Onde é que ela esta?

- Pai, eu não disse nada, foi o Sloane.

- Eu sei querida. – Disse ele – Mas onde esta?

- Ali na sala de reuniões, o Sloane esta lá com ela.

- Eu vou lá.

Jack entrou na sala e deparou-se com Nadia a gritar para Sloane como ele era um mentiroso e ia acabar sozinho.

- Jack – Anunciou Sloane quando o viu entrar – Acho que a TUA filha esta descontrolada.

- Eu não sou filha de ninguém! – Ela disse enquanto olhava magoada para ele com as lágrimas quase a caírem-lhe do rosto.

Saiu dali a correr sem olhar para traz, Jack olhou duas vezes antes de ir atrás dela, saiu atrás dela enquanto lhe pedia incessantemente para ela parar, finalmente conseguiu que ela alcança-la no garagem.

- Nadia, por favor, espera.

- Espera? Esperei 21 anos por ti, e tu nunca apareceste, porque agora?

- Desculpa – Disse ele simplesmente – Desculpa não ser o pai que tu mereces, desculpa por ter deixado que te levassem, desculpa por ser o causador dessa tua desilusão, desculpa.

Nadia sentiu as lágrimas virem novamente aos olhos, e fecho-os, Jack aproximou-se dela e afastou os cabelos dos olhos dela, dizendo:

- Estou tão orgulhoso que sejas minha filha.

Foi o suficiente para ela o abraçar, Jack sentiu-se tão bem, ali estava ela, sentiu a necessidade de a proteger, a mesma necessidade que tinha quando a pegou pela primeira e única vez.

- Pai.

Foi a única coisa que ela proferiu sem saber o valor que aquilo tinha para ele, ouvi-la chama-lo de pai, foi lindo.

- Nadia. – ele afastou ligeiramente – Nadia, hoje a tua mãe, eu falei com ela.

- O quê?

- Sim, ela quer que eu vá ter com ela – Disse ele pausadamente – Queres vir, eu sei que isto não é um encontro convencional, mas?

- Eu quero.

- Queres? – Perguntou ele perplexo – De certeza?

- Sim.

**Residência Bristow**

- Syd, percebeste o que te disse?

- Sim, pai, pela milésima vez percebi.

- Gracie, estás pronta?

- Sim, Syd – Disse ela – A Nadia vêm?

- Sim. – Respondeu Nadia – Anda cá, princesa. – E pegou-a ao colo.

- Vamos, temos um jacto a nossa espera.

- Vamos pai.

**No Avião**

- Gracie? – Chamou-a a irmã

- Ela esta a dormir. – Disse Jack – Deixa-a estar.

- Eu devia fazer o mesmo. – Disse Syd – Pai? Como… como é que correu a conversa com a Nadia?

- Bem, acho que se pode dizer que correu relativamente bem.

- Pai, como é que te sentes, estás feliz?

Jack olhou para a filha, e viu a mesma curiosidade que ela tinha aos seis anos.

- Estou muito feliz por ela ser minha filha, é muito orgulhoso dela enquanto pessoa e enquanto agente mas é sem dúvida complicado.

- Eu não disse que não era, eu sou queria saber se estavas

- Feliz? Estou mas continua a ser difícil, e tu sabes a verd…

- A verdade demora tempo.

- Exacto – Disse ele sorrindo – Mas eu ia dizer que a verdade é sempre o melhor caminho.

Ela caiu na gargalhada enquanto o pai sorria.

- Pai… - Disse Nadia que se chegará perto – Eu queria saber quando nós lá chegar-mos nos vamos poder falar com a mãe?

- Não sei.

- Pai. – Disse Syd – Eu e a Nadia, bem nós, estamos de… ferias, sim, quer dizer mais de licença.

- Licença, mas que raio. – Disse ele

- Pois, pai tu sabes – Disse Syd – Nos pedimos ao Sloane para nos dar dois meses de licença e ele concordou e disse que tu também estavas de ferias.

- Ferias? Mas para que?

- Oh pai, ferias, ferias para estar connosco, com a Gracie, com todos.

- E para relaxares! – Completou Nadia.

- Chegamos! – Disse ele – Syd vai pegar na tua irmã.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 – O encontro**

**No hotel de San Petersburg**

Jack olhou para o relógio, oito em ponto.

- Devo dizer que a tua pontualidade é digna de um britânico.

- Irina?

- Sim Jack, sou eu. – Ela aproximou-se, e pode observar que ele tinha a filha no braços coberta por uma colcha branca.

- Gracie? – Ela disse num sussurro – Jack é ela?

- Sim, ainda esta a dormir.

Ela aproximou-se e Jack destapo-lhe ligeiramente a cara para Irina poder vê-la. Ela sentiu o coração cair-lhe aos pés quando observou a filha, dormia calmamente como se mais nada importasse, os cabelos brilhavam devido a fraca iluminação do candeeiro que se encontrava no exterior. "Oh meu deus" Ela disse num suspiro "Jack ela está linda…"

- Sim ela está – Disse ele – Mas agora, os gémeos? E quero saber porque que raio é que não me contaste, tu mentiste, Irina mais uma vez, mais uma vez foste incapaz de ser verdadeira porque só pensaste em ti, como sempre!

- Jack eu não te vou contar isso! – Disse ela

- Olá mãe – Disse uma outra voz

- Syd?

- Sim sou eu.

Irina olhou para a filha mas o seu espanto foi maior ao constatar que ao lado dela esta a filha que ela pensava nunca mais voltar a ver.

- Nadia?

Nadia olhou para mãe e sentiu-se subitamente completa, Irina aproximou-se da filha e pôs-lhe as mãos no rosto, sem conseguir conter a emoção, abraçou-a fortemente. Nadia tinha sonhado muitas vezes com o abraço da mãe, mas o verdadeiro era muito melhor, era real. Irina beijou-lhe a testa, e olhou para Syd.

- Espero que tenhas cuidado muito bem da tua irmã?

- É, eu tento mas não é fácil, ela mete-se sempre em sarilhos.

Nadia afastou-se ligeiramente, para que a mãe pudesse abraçar a irmã.

- Desculpa, eu pensei que tu…

- Nunca foi culpa tu, nunca.

- Irina, os gémeos?

- Olha para ali!

Jack virou o rosto e viu num café ali perto, um rapaz e uma rapariga conversarem alegremente, alheios a todas as preocupações.

Jack sentiu várias emoções tomarem conta de si, o que nele era raro, ver os filhos ali, era tão reconfortante e ao mesmo tempo doía, doía não os poder abraçar, doía saber que perderá a sua infância, doía saber que eles não faziam a mínima ideia de que ele era.

- Jack?

- Sim, agora vamos tratar daquilo que eu cá vim fazer. – Jack tentou recompor-se – Syd, leva a Gracie, esta a ficar frio cá fora, sim?

- Sim, pai, mas…

- Sem mas Sydney.

Jack passou Gracie para os braços da irmã, Irina aproximou-se das filhas e disse baixinho ao ouvido da mais nova.

- Dorme bem meu amor, a mãe adora-te.

Ela beijou a filha que continuou a dormir, olhou para Syd e disse "Toma conta de ti, sim?"

- Sim, mãe

- Oh, Nadia, toma cuidado contigo, por favor?

- Sim… mãe.

A palavras proferida por ela fizeram a mãe sorrir, embora tristemente, mas sorrir e beijar-lhe a testa.

Syd, Nadia e Gracie seguiram caminho para o carro, enquanto Irina se aproximava de Jack e começava a falar.

- Pensei que ele esta morto, depois do que aconteceu em Kashmir.

- Deve ter escapado pelo túneis subterrâneos… Jack ele quer vingança.

- O melhor que há a fazer é tentar descobrir qual for as ultimas actividades dele, negócios, vendas, recrutamentos e parcerias.

- Eu já fiz isso.

- E então.

- Anna Espionara.

- Mas ela… não pode.

- Porque.

- Ela esta presa, foi capturada a mais de um ano.

- Lamento, mas isso é impossível.

- Eu tenho a certeza que ela esta lá.

- Eu vou verificar se ela continua sobre a custodia dela e se é realmente ela.

- Sim, mas o Cuveé, ela esteve a menos de 10 metros da nossa filha Jack.

- Eu vou manter a Gracie afastada da escola durante um tempo.

- Eu, eu não tenho o direito de perguntar isto, mas como é que ela é? Como é a Gracie?

- Ela, ela é linda, como pudeste ver, para além disso é doce e meiga, e muito… inteligente.

- Inteligente como a Syd.

- Sim, ela é tão inteligente como a Syd.

- Isso é perigoso.

- Eu preocupo-me com isso. – Disse ele frio enquanto ela baixava o olhar. – Agora, por que raio é que me mentiste, os gémeos, eu pensava que eles…

- Estavam mortos! – Disse Irina – Não, ele estavam de facto no hotel quando a bomba explodiu mas eu consegui tira-los de lá a tempo.

- Mas porque, porque é que tu nunca me disseste nada. Eu podia…

- Na altura só me passou pela cabeça que alguém os encontrasse e os tirasse de mim, eu não pensei…

- Isso não é desculpa.

- Eu não disse que era desculpa, mas é a verdade.

- E a Nadia.

- Eles, eles levaram-na eu tentei encontra-la mas foi quase impossível, eles tinham-la e…

- Eu sei, mas…

- Jack, desculpa.

Um simples palavras provocou em ambos uma emoção tão grande, a Irina por ter sindo tão sincera e a Jack por ser tão verdadeira.

- Ambos erramos, não há nada a fazer.

Ele disse simplesmente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 – Uma "estranha" explosão**

Um enorme barulho, vários estilhaços por todo o lado. Irina baixou-se e viu Jack cair para bem longe dela, de repente tudo ficou num caos e ela só ouviu gritos, levantou-se e viu que tinha um corte no braço, mas fora isso estava bem.

- JACK? ONDE ESTAS? – Gritou ela

- AQUI.

- Oh meu deus, estas bem?

- Dentro dos possíveis. – Ela pôs-se de pé. – Onde esta a Syd…

- Olá querida, saudades?

- Cuveé…

- Jack, bom ver-te.

- Seu filho da puta. – Proferiu Jack com tamanha repulsão, tirando a arma. Irina imitou o gesto, contudo algo os fez petrificar.

Syd e Nadia estavam presas e com armas encostadas a cabeça, e Cuveé tinha Gracie no colo, ela parecia estranhamente adormecida.

- Sabes, ela parece-se contigo.

Comentou ele trivialmente, como se mais nada se tratasse se não uma simples conversa.

- LARGA-A!

- Calma Irina, eu não vou fazer-lhe mal, pelo menos por agora.

- O que queres?

- Já que falas nisso, por enquanto nada, mas vou querer…

Ele poisou devagar Gracie no chão, sem a acordar.

- Ela esta sob o efeito de calmante, um pouco forte eu diria para além tão… frágil, é se não acordar nos próximos três minutos, o efeito do calmamente tornar-se há permanente. – Ele comentou com um sorriso frio e sarcástico - Agora em prova da nossa boa fé vou me embora, sem levar nada, e deixo-vos com a vossa filha.

Em menos de nada, Cuveé e os dois homens desapareceram, Syd pega na arma e corre atrás deles, contudo em vão.

- Nada – Disse ela quando voltou – Nada, desapareceu

- Mãe? – Dois garotos chegaram perto deles.

- São eles? – Perguntou Syd confusa.

- Ela sabe? – Irina olhou para Jack que apenas acenou em confirmação.

- Iya, Nate, há algo que vocês devem saber…

- Que são estas pessoas?

- Iya, ele, ele é o teu pai.

- Pai?? – Perguntou Nate confuso, perante o aceno da mãe – Pai? Como?

- Ora pai, que eu saiba só há uma maneira de ser pai.

- Não! Não acredito.

Iya saiu dali a correr por entre a multidão, enquanto Nate corria atrás deles.

- Syd por favor! – Pediu a mãe

Ela apenas acenou em começou a correr atrás deles.

***

- Iya, espera! – Pediu Nate.

Sofya continuou a correr, sem direcção mas para bem longe de tudo e de todos, ele, aquele homem era americano, aquele homem segundo o que ela sabia era da CIA, ela sabia porque…

- Iya… espera. – Gritou Nate exasperado – IYA!

Nate parou, não valia a pena, de repente alguém passou a correr por ele.

- HEY QUE ÉS TU?

- NÃO TE PREOCUPES, EU NÃO LHE FAÇO MAL!

Syd respondeu enquanto corria, continuou a correr para apanhar a rapariga.

- Espera por favor!

- Vai-te embora – Disse a rapariga – Vai-te embora!

Elas correram até alcançarem uma floresta deserta…

***

- Gracie acorda!

- Quero dormir.

- Eu sei querida mas acorda!

- P'onto já está. – Ela suspirou e sentou-se no chão – PAI QUE ACONTECEU?!

- Está tudo bem meu anjo.

- Mas… é quem é esta senhora?

- Olá – Disse Irina simplesmente – Eu não te faço mal.

- Nadia?

- Vem cá. – Chamou-a a irmã – Aquela senhora, ela é tua mama.

Gracie olhou meia apreensiva para ela e abraçou Nadia fortemente na tentativa de se esconder, Irina aproximou-se dela e tocou-lhe nos cabelos. Nadia soltou-se da irmã, e Gracie olhou para a mulher, e foi ai que ela constatou que a filha tinha os olhos iguais aos da avó, iguais aos da mãe dela.

Irina hesitou mas estendeu-lhe os braços para tu a poder abraçar, e Gracie abraçou-a, e Irina sentiu uma alegria tão grande preenche-la, ter um ser tão puro nos braços.

Uma nova explosão preencheu o silêncio mais uma vez, Irina segurou fortemente a filha enquanto um prédio ruía.

- JACK, PRECISAMOS DE SAIR DAQUI!

Jack aproximou-se dela, Gracie chorava, o pai pegou nela e disse.

- Gracie… olha para o pai! – Ela levantou levemente a cabeça e olhou-o – Vai-me prometer ser forte, sim querida?

- Tenho medo.

- Princesa, promete que te vais portar bem, sim?

- Sim.

Jack beijou a testa da filha e olhou para a mulher.

- Preciso que tomes conta dela… - Disse ele pensadamente – Eu peço a Syd para a ir buscar mais tarde.

Ela olhou para ele e anuiu, enquanto voltava a segurar a filha nos braços novamente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 – Novos irmãos…**

- ESPERA! – Disse Sydney que corria ainda a traz da rapariga.

- Quem és tu?

Ela finalmente parou, estavam junto à um parque.

- Eu… - Disse ela tentando recuperar o folgo – Chamo-me Sydney, e sou…

- Minha irmã… - Disse ela – A minha mãe conto-me.

- Temos de voltar, eu sei que tu não me conheces nem queres conhecer-me provavelmente, mas temos de voltar… tens de confiar em mim.

- Eu… ok vamos.

Elas começaram a caminhar, novamente, pelo caminho, Sofya falou.

- Chamo-me Sofya, sabias?

Syd olhou-a e sorriu levemente.

- Mas podes chamar-me Iya.

- Ok, Iya, tu podes chamar-me Syd.

- ok…

Eles finalmente chegaram até ao sítio onde Nathan ainda as esperavas.

- MAS QUE RAIO! QUE É QUE TE DEU SOFYA!

- É pá cala-te, em mim não mandas tu!

- E QUEM ÉS TU? – Disse ele nervoso.

- Vê lá se tens maneiras! – Disse ela

- Olá – Interrompeu Syd – Chamo-me Sydney e sou… bem tu irmã…

- É ela? – Perguntou ele mais calmamente à irmã gémea – É?

- Sim… é ela.

Ele sorriu e dirigiu-se a Syd – Eu chamo-me Nathan, mas pode chamar Nate, Sydney.

- Syd… é suficiente.

- Ok… isto é tudo muito bonito, mas e agora? – Perguntou Iya.

- Agora… agora vamos voltar para… - Disse Nate calmamente – casa.

- Casa??? – Interrogou-se Syd.

- Sim, casa, é aqui perto e… - Começou Syd.

- Vão vocês eu preciso de encontrar a Nadia e a Gracie, e se não for incomodo, é claro.

- Pai? Sempre é verdade…

- Sim, o pai…

Syd sentou com eles num banco que havia ali perto e conto-lhes tudo, desde do que tinha acontecido quando ela tinha seis anos, até ao dia de hoje.

- Então, ele pensava que nos estávamos mortos!

- Sim, ele pensava isso, e a Gracie bem… é filha deles.

- Oh – Disse Iya em tom de suspiro.

- Sydney! – Chamou-a o pai

- Aqui pai!

Ela viu o pai e a irmã irem ter com ela…

Jack abraçou a filha e paralisou ao olhar para os outros dois filhos. Nate aproximou-se com Iya atrás.

- Pai, a Iya e o Nate já sabem de tudo. – Disse Syd baixinho enquanto se afastava, Iya aproximou e hesitou a princípio antes de o abraçar, assim como Nate.

- Eu não estou a perceber grande coisa… a modo que me podiam explicar. – Perguntou Nadia ligeiramente confusa.

- Anda eu explico-te… Pai onde esta…?

- Com a tua mãe.

- Pai? Sempre é verdade…

- Sim, o pai…

Syd sentou com eles num banco que havia ali perto e conto-lhes tudo, desde do que tinha acontecido quando ela tinha seis anos, até ao dia de hoje.

- Então, ele pensava que nos estávamos mortos!

- Sim, ele pensava isso, e a Gracie bem… é filha deles.

- Oh – Disse Iya em tom de suspiro.

- Sydney! – Chamou-a o pai

- Aqui pai!

Ela viu o pai e a irmã irem ter com ela…

Jack abraçou a filha e paralisou ao olhar para os outros dois filhos. Nate aproximou-se com Iya atrás.

- Pai, a Iya e o Nate já sabem de tudo. – Disse Syd baixinho enquanto se afastava, Iya aproximou e hesitou a princípio antes de o abraçar, assim como Nate.

- Eu não estou a perceber grande coisa… a modo que me podiam explicar. – Perguntou Nadia ligeiramente confusa.

- Anda eu explico-te… Pai onde esta…?

- Com a tua mãe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 – Na visão de uma criança**

Uma hora depois

Irina levava Gracie pela mãe, até uma casa.

- Onde estamos? – Uma vozinha fina perguntou pela primeira vez nas últimas três horas, ela olhou para baixo sorrindo, abaixou-se até ficar a altura dela.

- Esta casa é minha e das minhas irmãs – Ela disse enquanto a filha a observava – Anda, vamos entrar, esta frio aqui fora.

Gracie voltou a agarrar a mão da filha e entrou.

Gracie olhou para tudo, a casa era enorme, muito maior que a dela e tinha várias pessoas lá, crianças mais velhas que ela, pessoas da idade da Syd e da Nadia, e outras.

- Irina, onde estiveste? – Perguntou uma mulher que se aproximava dela – Queres que eu morra de coração, a minha própria filha!

- Calma… - Ela disse numa língua que Gracie não percebia – Houve uma explosão em San Petersburg.

- Uma explosão! Ó meu deus! – A mulher disse na mesma língua – Onde estão os gémeos? Irina.

- Eles estão com o pai, eu acho, devem estar a chegar! – Ela disse perante o olhar aterrado da mãe.

- Nikolai! – Ela chamou – A tua filha precisa de ir ao Hospital.

- Eu estou na minha perfeita consciência – Disse ela – Não vou à Hospital nenhum!

- Svetlana, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou um homem que acabava de chegar à entrada da casa – Que aconteceu?

O homem ficou pasmado a olhar para a filha que estava com uma criança pequena.

- Irina? Que aconteceu.

- Uma explosão em San Petersbrug.

- Irina – A mãe chamou em Russo – Quem é a menina?

Irina sorriu e pegou na filha ao colo – É a Gracie.

Os pais olharam-na espantados, até que Svetlana falou

- A nossa neta? A mais pequena?

- Sim. – Ela disse em Inglês.

- Olá – Svetlana disse para a neta

Gracie olhou para a mãe confusa, senti medo não das pessoas mas estava numa casa que nunca tinha entrado e eram pessoas que ela nunca tinha visto. A mãe sorriu-lhe e ao tocar-lhe nos braços percebeu que ela estava gelada.

- Gracie, tens frio? – Ela perguntou

Gracie abanou a cabeça em concordância e ela disse algo para um rapaz que pouco depois lhe trouxe uma manta.

- Onde estão os gémeos?

- Devem estar a chegar.

Ela levou Gracie até a sala com os pais em seu enlaço.

Gracie entrou na sala, e reconheceu finalmente uma das pessoas que estava na sala, Kayta, ela tinha-a visto uma vez com Sydney, Ela estava acompanhada de uma outra mulher de cabelos negro longos e olhos igualmente negros.

- Irina? – Chamou-a a mulher de cabelos negros – Onde andaste?

- Em lado nenhum Elena – Disse ela – Venham até a biblioteca. Precisamos de falar.

- Lembraste de mim? – Kayta perguntou a garota que estava agora atrás da mãe. – Gracie?

- Sim – Ela proferiu simplesmente, tanto Kayta como Elena tinham a atenção fixada na sobrinha.

- Como? – Disse Kayta em Russo para Irina.

- Mais tarde – Ela disse em Russo, baixou-se e disse a filha – Fica aqui um bocado, se precisares de alguma coisa chama por mim, sim?

- Sim... – Irina sorriu e levantou-se quando ouviu num fio de voz – ... Mãe.

Ela sorriu enquanto tentava conter várias lágrimas, aproximou-se novamente da filha e beijou-lhe a testa.

Ela saiu em direcção à uma porta com as outras duas mulheres, enquanto Gracie se sentava no sofá a espera.

Ela esteve lá quieta mais de meia hora, até que a mãe e as outras duas mulheres saíram da biblioteca.

- Gracie, chega aqui – Pediu-lhe a mãe que se tinha sentado, Gracie levantou-se e dirigiu-se a mãe, que estava sentada num sofá mais afastado.

- O teu pai falou-te de mim? – Ela disse enquanto sentava a filha no colo – Deves ter muitas perguntas?

- Eu… - Gracie começou meio hesitante – Eu vi fotografias, e a Syd diz que eu sou parecida contigo, o pai não fala muito de ti, eu acho.

- Que queres saber?

- Eu… porque é que te foste embora?

A pergunta foi feita de uma maneira tão infantil e simples que Irina sentiu o seu coração cair, como é que se explicava a uma criança de quase três anos que se tinha ido embora por causa de ideais.

- A mãe foi embora mas nunca se esqueceu de ti, sim – Ela respirou profundamente enquanto alisava os cabelos loiros da filha – É muito complicado, e difícil de entender, a mãe não pôde ficar contigo, mas eu prometo que agora ninguém nos vai afastar, ok?

Gracie anuiu e abraçou a mãe, Irina sentia-se tão bem, ela era tão pequenina e tão doce que fazia qualquer um adora-la a primeira vista, e ela era mãe dela.

Ela ficou com a filha mais umas horas a brincar e a falar com ela, até que olhou para o relógio, 11 da noite.

- Gracie é melhor ires dormir. – Disse ela – Anda, eu mostro-te onde vais dormir.

Ela levou a filha até um quarto com um janela que deixava a luz do luar iluminar o quarto.

- Dormes aqui, sim? – Ela disse

- Mãe… - Ela chamou e Irina não pode deixar de sorrir e virou-se – Posso dormir contigo?

Ela sorriu perante a afirmação da filha

- Sim, querida podes.

Ela levou a filha até ao quarto principal da casa, Gracie ficou deslumbrada, o quarto era muito bonito, e tinha uma cama enorme ao centro.

- Querida, tens de mudar de roupa.

Gracie olhou a mãe e acompanhou-a até a casa de banho, Ela pegou uma camisola e deu-lhe, a mãe ajudou-a a mudar de roupa e deito-a na cama.

Irina ficou a ver a filha dormir até bastante tarde, milhares de sentimentos, recordações e memorias a atingirem até que acabou por adormecer também como as lembranças presas nos filhos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 – Todos juntos…**

**Na manhã seguinte**

- Mãe! – Chamou Sofya que acabará de chegar – MÃE!

Irina despertou rapidamente ao dar conta da voz da filha, e correu a pegar o roupão e a descer as escadas.

Assim que desceu deu com os restantes filhos no andar de baixo, mas sem Jack.

- Sofya, Nathan – Ela disse – Oh meu deus.

Ela abraçou um e depois outro, até que pareceu ter voltado a si quando começou.

- Mas o que é que vos passou pela cabeça para saírem dali naquele momento, pudesse saber? Podias vos ter acontecido alguma coisa!

- Se nos dissesses a verdade isto era escusado, eu tive de saber a verdade por outras pessoas, enquanto a minha própria mãe se limitou a mentir-me a vida toda! – Disse Sofya magoada – Tu podias nos ter contado, caramba, custava-te assim tanto.

- Tu não entendes – Disse ela tentando arranjar argumentos

- Não entendo porque tu preferiste durante mais de 15 anos esconder-me a verdade, porque te era mais cómodo, aquilo que fizeste foi horrível!

Irina calou-se e observou o restantes filhos, Nathan estava com o olhar fixo nela, Sydney olhava para ela simplesmente e Nadia mantinha-se junto a Nate e olhava para Sofya.

- Mãe?? – A voz fina de Gracie interrompeu o silêncio, a garota descia as escadas com uma camisa vestida e com os olhos meio ensonados. – SYDNEY! – Gracie acordou por completo e correu para a irmã, que a pegou ao colo.

- Olá terrorista, como estas? – Syd perguntou

- Bem, eu tinha saudades tuas – Ela disse dando um beijinho na bochecha da irmã – Eu tinha tantas saudades tuas, Nadia!

Ela estendeu os bracinhos e Nadia pegou na irmã de bom grado, Ela deu-lhe beijinhos e permaneceu ao colo dela.

- Quem é? – Interrogou Nate curioso.

- É minha filha – Irina disse – Sendo assim, é vossa irmã.

- Irmã?? – Disseram os gémeos ao mesmo tempo – Como??

- Não queres que eu te explique nascem os bebes? Pois não? – Disse Irina no seu tom sarcástico – Ela é minha filha e do vosso pai.

- Pera ai, mas tu não o vias a mais de 15 anos, e ela tem…

- Dois anos, vai fazer três amanhã. – Ela disse trivialmente – Eu e o vosso pai… bem tivemos juntos à três anos no Panamá durante uma missão e…

Sofya e Nate não tinham palavras, era tantas, mas tantas coisas que eles não sabiam bem como começar, Sofya aproximou de Gracie, e disse-lhe – Olá, o meu nome é Iya… - Gracie sorriu – Dizes-me o teu nome? – Pediu Sofya.

- Chamo-me Gracie. – Ela disse com um sorriso.

- Vens ao meu colo? – Ela pediu abrindo os braços num gesto convidativo, Gracie estendeu os braços, e ela pegou-a. Irina olhava enternecida para a cena, ela nunca pensou ver os 5 filhos juntos, mas ali estavam eles. Nate aproximou-se também e passado pouco tempo já eles brincavam com ela, e ela estava radiante com toda a atenção que lhe davam.

- Mãe? – Chamou a filha mais velha – Podemos falar?

- Sim, querida – Ela disse – Por aqui.

Elas entraram na biblioteca e sentaram-se no sofá, Irina sentou-se ao lado da filha e Sydney começou.

- Já falaste com o pai? – Ela perguntou simplesmente – Hoje?

- Não, a última vez que falei com ele, foi em San Petersburg, depois fiquei a espera que ele dissesse algo.

- Eu já falei com ele. – Ela disse – Ele diz que aquilo esta um caos, e que o Cuveé foi a nossa casa e que deixou um aviso, que se nós voltássemos a metermo-nos no caminho dele iria ser pior.

- Então? – Ela perguntou a espera que a filha acabasse – O que é que me queres dizer mais? E escusas de negar, eu sou tua mãe, conheço-te, por mais estranho que pareça.

- Eu… bem o pai disse que eu tinha de ficar por aqui, na Rússia com a Gracie e com a Nadia, ele não me disse porque, mas disse que se te contasse tudo, tu ias perceber. O que é que se passa, eu não percebo nada e isto está-me a assustar, tudo isto!

Irina respirou fundo ao perceber, Jack queria que as filhas ficasse na Rússia porque assim teria a certeza que a mãe as podia proteger.

- Bem, eu continuo sem perceber nada – Ela disse perante o ar pensativo e compenetrado da mãe. – Mas como eu disse, agora eu, a Nadia e a Gracie vamos para um hotel.

- Nem pensar, vocês ficam aqui! – Disse lhe a mãe

- Não me peças isso, por favor – Sydney começou – Não posso.

- Sydney ficas aqui, assim como as tuas irmãs.

- Não, e no fim acabo sempre magoada, e sabes que é verdade, durante muitos anos, era aquilo que eu mais desejava, mas quando soube a verdade senti-me traída, como se eu fosse o vosso maior erro, foi horrível, e as vezes sinto esse sentimento voltar com muita força, e isso dói, por isso não posso ficar, porque sei que vou sofrer.

Irina olhava para a filha, e fechos os olhos vendo aquela menina de seis anos de cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes que sorria feliz.

- Syd, meu amor, eu nunca te quis magoar, e não sabes o quanto me custou deixar-te, e já na altura tinhas 15 anos, e sei que as tuas memorias de mim, só vão até aos teus 6 anos, e sei que o teu pai apagou as restantes, mas meu amor, eu nunca te esqueci, e desculpa por todas as vezes que eu te magoei, mas eu prometo que isso não vai voltar a acontecer, e sei que neste momento não tens muitas razões para confiar em mim, mas meu amor eu era incapaz de te por em perigo.

Syd abraçou a mãe, enquanto deixava as lágrimas correrem-lhe pelo rosto sem descrição, Irina sorriu e beijou a testa da filha.

- Ficas cá em casa. – Ela disse à filha que acenou em concordância e abraçaram-se mais uma vez.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 – Rambaldi e a luz**

- Gracie, ainda estas de pé? – Perguntou Irina à filha – Amanhã não te levantas?

- Eu vou me deitar. – Ela disse – Mas a Syd, não me deixa dormir com ela e eu não quero dormir sozinha.

- Tu já estas em muito boa idade de dormir sozinha! – Disse Sydney.

- Vês mãe, ela é má para mim. – Disse Gracie ofendida – É sempre assim!

- Mentirosa, eu sou MUITO boa para ti, até demais! – Retorquiu Sydney, enquanto a mãe se ria.

- Pronto Gracie, dormes comigo, pode ser? – Disse ela enquanto se ria

- Sim, mãe! – Ela "saltou" para o colo da mãe que a acolheu de bom grado.

- Sim, torna-a mais mimada do que ela já é, e depois vais ver, ficas ai com uma mini-terrorista – Disse Syd

- Não sejas assim para ela, tu eras igual! – Disse-lhe a mãe enquanto mantinha o olhar na filha mais nova – Tu era tão curiosa como ela!

- Era??

- Sim – Ela disse – Caso não te lembres, eu e o teu pai tivemos alguma dificuldade em pôr-te alguns limites, adoravas tudo o que envolvia perigo, gostavas de saltar pela janela, subir as arvores, coisas assim.

Syd ouvia a mãe com uma atenção redobrada, aquilo que ela contava era de outra vida, de outras memórias dela, eram as melhores memórias dela.

- Pensei que fosse a única a ter esse tipo de comportamentos!? – Disse Nadia – Afinal parece que é mal de família!

- Hey! – Disse Syd parecendo despertar de um sonho – Eu não sou assim tão má, é verdade que eu sempre gostei de coisas que não devia gostar, mas dai a ser o que vocês me estão a pintar, vai uma longa diferença.

Irina não conseguia parar de sorrir, ela tinha sonhado tantas, e tantas vezes com aquilo é era tão bom, e agora que ali estava parecia ainda melhor, só faltava ali… Jack.

- E vocês? – Interrogou Nadia – Como é que eram?

- Nós? – Respondeu Sofya num tom cínico – Nós éramos uns prefeitos anjinhos!

- Anjinhos?? – Disse uma voz que acabará de chegar – Isso, lamento informar, é impossível.

- Tia Kayta, isso não é bem assim – Disse Nate – Nós nunca nós metemos em grandes problemas.

- Isso, meu querido, é discutível – Disse Elena – Mas não te preocupes, que tudo o que tu e a tua irmã fizeram, nós também fizemos!

- Elena! – Disse Irina – Não incentives os meus filhos, por favor.

A mais velha riu, enquanto Irina tentava manter a postura seria mas falhou miseravelmente.

- Nós sabemos algumas coisas! – Disse Syd – A tia Kayta contou-nos!

- O que é que tu contaste as minhas filhas.

- Eu sei – Disse Gracie – A Syd disse-me que quando eras mais nova ias para a Basílica onde estavam muitos turistas e depois roubava-lhes o dinheiro, porque era muito fácil e compravas doces!

Irina olhou para a filha que acabará de contar aquilo com ar perfeitamente natural e olhou para as irmãs que não se paravam de rir, assim como os filhos.

- Gracie, querida – Disse ela começando também rir – Isso não se faz, a mãe fez isso mas esta muito arrependida, sim querida?

- A serio? É que eu ouvi que tu continuavas a fazer isso, só que já não eram turista, mas sim, pessoas importantes…

- Sydney Anne, o que é que tu andaste a contar a tua irmã!? - Perguntou-lhe a mãe com uma cara falsamente ofendida enquanto se ria.

- Eu nada… ela deve ter ouvido ou uma coisa assim! – Disse ela – Durante os treinos!

- Treinos?? – Perguntou agora a mãe seria – Que treinos?

- A Gracie, bem ela é muito inteligente, tu sabes, e bem, para protecção dela achamos melhor que ela fosse submetida ao projecto Christmas.

- Eu pensei que o projecto Christmas, tivesse sido desactivado?

- É foi, mas o Governo Americano e a CIA, acharam que este era a melhor maneira de descobrir novos agentes, e sendo assim, ele foi reactivado.

- É o teu pai que esta a frente disso – Ela perguntou – Podes falar Syd, eu não trabalho mais para a KGB.

- Eu sei que não, mas não é isso – Disse ela – Sim, é o pai que esta a frente disso. Estás zangada com ele?

- Não. O teu pai está a fazer isso e eu sei que é apenas para a proteger, assim como o fez contigo.

- Sabes mãe, o pai diz que sou muito inteligente, eu consigo fazer muitas coisas! – Disse Gracie entusiasmada.

- Eu sei, meu anjo, tu és muito inteligente.

- Mudando de assunto – Disse Elena – A CIA não vai dar pela vossa falta?

- Nós? – Respondeu Nadia – Não, nós estamos de férias.

- Isso é novo. – Disse Kayta – Diz me uma coisa, os terroristas, lunáticos e guerrilheiros entre outros, também tiraram férias?

- Não. – Disse Syd enquanto ria – Nós é que "alegamos" que estávamos a precisar de férias, visto que já não as tínhamos a mais de três anos, e sinceramente, as últimas missões tem dado cabo de mim.

- Sim, porque de facto, andar a correr o mundo atrás de um maníaco do século XV, é obra.

- Rambaldi? – Perguntou-lhe a mãe – Pensei que isso estava mais que acabado.

- A uma coisa que deves saber. – Disse Syd seria – Alguma vez viste "a luz de Rambaldi"?

- Nunca via, mas ouvi falar. – Disse ela – Porque?

- Eu e a Nadia encontramo-lo, é um documento escrito pelo próprio Rambaldi, onde ele diz que para além da escolhida e do passageiro, há mais três pessoas essenciais para encontrar a verdadeira "essência" do Rambaldi.

- Então? – Perguntou-lhe a mãe – Quem são eles.

- Rambaldi descreveu-os como sendo, o Vingador, a Chave e a Luz.

- Do Vingador e da Chave eu já tinha lido algumas coisas! – Disse Elena – Ao que parece são uma rapariga e um rapaz que são fundamentais para a compreensão do dilema perdido da luz, mas sempre pensei que a luz fosse algo e não uma pessoa.

- Nós sabemos quem é a luz, Rambaldi descreve-a como uma menina que tem um coração puro, sangue nobre, e assim de tudo uma coragem que mais ninguém possui.

- Isso de facto limita as possibilidades sem dúvida – Disse Kayta ironicamente.

- Isso é só uma parte, segundo Rambaldi, "ela e a escolhida tem o mesmo destino traçado pelo sangue", e mais, a Luz é alguém que tem o destino fortemente premeditado, e para além disso muitas pessoas consideram-na uma arma.

- Arma? Porque é que a "luz" é considerada um arma assim tão poderosa.

- Segundo o que eu li, Rambaldi encontrou uma forma de curar qualquer tipo de doenças e de trazer os mortos à vida.

- Mortos à vida? Curar doenças? Isso não é pouco lunático e não sei… Impossível!? – Disse Sofya pela primeira vez.

- É, eu pessoalmente também não acredito.

- Vocês sabem sobre o "Rambaldi"? – Perguntou Nadia

- Saber, sabemos, mas não acreditamos, é como tu dizes, ele não passa de um lunático do século XV. – Retorquiu Nate.

- Mas há pessoas que, para grande mal dos nossos pecados, acreditam. – Disse Kayta – E como devem saber, eu também não acredito.

- Tu não entendes! – Disse Elena - Ele era um génio, mal entendido, que deixou um legado indescritivelmente rico e único.

- Nós sabemos que tanto tu como a Irina – Disse Kayta – Acreditam, mas por favor, ele era um homem do renascimento, e bem, acho que ele são muito… ilusionista.

- Mas como eu ia a dizer – Disse Sydney voltando as atenções novamente a si – Nós descobrimos que é a "Luz".

- Quem é?

Sydney suspirou e acabou por dizer:

- É a Gracie.

- A Gracie?? – Disse ela quando se apercebeu que a mesma tinha adormecido no seu colo – Como?

- Houve um dia, em que eu me magoei numa faca, e a Gracie começou a chorar, não era nada, mas ela ficou muito aflita, e depois não sei como, conforme ela tocou em mim, a ferida fechou-se automaticamente.

Todos ouviram o que ela tinha dito, Irina olhava para a filha que dormia calmamente nos braços dela.

- Ela sabe? – Perguntou a mãe – Ela ainda é pequena, mas acho que não se deve esconder coisas desta magnitude de uma criança, senão vai acontecer o que vos aconteceu.

Ela disse dirigindo-se a Nadia e Sydney, quem falou foi Nadia.

- O pai disse-lhe que ela era especial, mas que isso também era perigoso.

- E ela? – Perguntou-lhe Nate – Como é que reagiu?

- Ficou toda contente. – Respondeu Syd – Até ficou aos pulos.

A mãe sorriu, enquanto fazia festas na cabeça da filha.

- Há algo que vocês as duas saber – Disse Irina dirigindo-se a Nadia e Syd – Há bocado, falaste que não sabias quem era a "chave" e o "vingador", certo?

Syd anuiu e a mãe continuo

- Eu sei. – Ela disse olhando para os gémeos – São o Nate e a Sofya.

Nadia e Sydney abriram a boca várias vezes na tentativa de falar mas quem falou foi Nate.

- É verdade, mas ainda não percebi uma coisa! – Disse ela – A Nadia é o "Passageiro", a Sofya é a "Chave" e a Gracie é a "Luz", mas falta…

- A escolhida – Completou a mãe - A escolhida não sou eu, como vocês já pensaram, mas sim a Sydney.

- Não está nada provado! – Ela disse

- Já te expliquei, que és tu, por milhares de razões Sydney – Disse a mãe enquanto se levantava com a filha ao colo – Mas agora é melhor irmo-nos deitar, amanhã tenho uma surpresa para vocês.

- Surpresa?? – Interrogou Syd – O que é?

- Eu disse que era surpresa, então fica assim… surpresa.

- É sempre a mesma história. – Disse Nate – The Trust Take Times.

- Exacto - Disse ela – The Trust Take Times.

**Capitulo 10 – Conversas e pensamentos**

Todos subiram para os respectivos quartos enquanto Irina deitava Gracie na cama, e ia para a casa de banho, quando o telemóvel tocou.

"**Sim?"**

"**Irina?"**

Irina sorriu ao identificar a voz.

"**Jack"**

"**Sim, sou eu."**

"**Amanhã sempre vens cá?"**

"**Sim, eu já estou em Moscovo, amanhã pela manhã estou ai."**

"**Não vens agora?"**

"**É tarde."**

"**Anda, por favor"**

"**Irina…"**

"**Onde estas?"**

"**Em Moscovo, perto do aeroporto"**

"**Eu vou ai ter."**

"**Não é preciso"**

"**É sim, espera ai por mim, estou ai em uma hora."**

"**Irina…"**

"**Até já" **

**Ela sorriu, quando ouviu.**

"**Até já, tenho saudades tuas."**

"**Eu também"** Ela disse simplesmente **"Muitas"**

Ele desligou o telemóvel depois de mais um até já.

- Mãe? – Sofya entrou no quarto enquanto a mãe vestia o casaco – Onde vais?

- Preciso de ir até a cidade. – Disse ela – Até Moscovo, volto pela manhã.

- Vais fazer o que?

- Segredo mas prometo que quando voltar vais perceber. – Ela disse – Toma conta dela.

Sofya acenou e deitou-se na cama da mãe ao lado da irmã, Irina sorriu ao observar a cena, fechou a porta e saiu…

**Em Moscovo**

Jack estava no aeroporto e olhava pela janela da entrada.

"Mas onde é que eu me estou a meter? Isto é completamente contra as regras, mas porque, ela traiu-te, enganou-te, durante mais de 15 anos, e mesmo depois disso, depois de tudo, ainda fugiu com os teus dois filhos e… depois a Gracie, como é que ela teve coragem para isto… mas por outro lado, ela foi forçada, a extracção foi forçada, e ela andou a procura da Nadia por mais de 15 anos e ela, ela protegeu a Sydney e sempre se preocupou com ela, eu acho e depois a Gracie, ela gosta da filha, eu sei que sim. Para porquê tudo isto, ridículo"

Jack suspirou e tentou pôr os pensamentos em ordem

"Jack Bristow, isto é ridículo, tu és ridículo, como é que tu ainda gostas dela? Ou melhor como é que tu pensas que ainda vais conseguir ficar com ela! És mesmo ridículo, Jack Bristow principal estratega da CIA, e considerado uns dos melhores do mundo, é casado com Irina Derevko, a sexta mais procurada na lista da CIA e a quarta mais procurada da lista da Interpol, antiga agente da KGB e uma das principais seguidoras daquele estúpido e ridículo profeta, por amor de deus Jack Bristow. ACORDA." A consciência falou com ele.

- A minha sanidade está de verás afectada. - Ele murmurou.

- Achas? – Perguntou uma voz familiar – Diria que já estas assim a anos.

- Irina? – Ela virou-se para ela, e lá esta ela, e a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar era como ela continuava a ser a mulher mais bonita que ele alguma vez tinha visto.

- A sonhar, Jack Bristow? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso ao notar que ele a observada compenetrado, ele abanou ligeiramente a cabeça até que e disse:

- Vamos?

- É claro.

Os dois dirigiram-se para fora do aeroporto enquanto Jack continuava preso a pensamentos.

" Ela continua linda, a mulher mais linda que eu alguma vez vi… Jack Bristow para com isto e preocupa-te com as tuas filhas, além disso a Gracie faz anos hoje, e tu estas com a tua mulher… um sonho não."

Jack abanou a cabeça de uma lado para o outro para tentar afastar todos os seus pensamentos. Entraram no carro, e sentaram-se lado à lado como um casal normal, irónico no mínimo pensou Irina, também os pensamentos dela começaram a vir…

Ele continua bonito, parece que me tinha esquecido das sensações que ele provoca em mim, oh meu deus eu estou tão doente, a Elena bem me tinha avisado que eu não andava bem… chega Irina, chega! ele nunca mais vai voltar a olhar para ti como mulher dele, tu traíste-lo e depois disto tudo tu entregaste-lhe uma filha, mas se ele soubesse o que me custou, eu sei que fiz o melhor para ela mas isso foi… horrível, eu já tinha privado a Syd de ter uma mãe e privei a Gracie também, mas graças à Deus, ela esta aqui, comigo. Eu ainda o amo, eu sei que sim, como nunca amei ninguém mas amar não é suficiente, é preciso confiar e isso é impossível entre nós…"

Jack parecia perceber o que ela pensava, como se por segundos ela ainda fosse a mulher dele, e legalmente ainda era, mas sempre que ele pensava na "Laura" a única imagem que lhe vinha a cabeça é a de Irina, surpreendentemente ele deixou de amar a mulher com quem se casou e passou a ama-la, ou melhor ele sempre a amou, porque ele ama a ela e não ao nome dela.

Ela sorriu ao constatar que ele a observava mais uma vez, não conseguia parar de sorrir era impossível.

Ele sorriu levemente, e ela teve a percepção disso e sem sequer dar por isso, Jack tinha chegado a uma casa enorme.

- Chegamos. – Ele olhou para ela e ela continuou – Jack, nós precisamos de falar.

- Não sei sobre o que – Ele recuperou incrivelmente o seu tom frio.

- Eu sei – Ela declarou – Nós temos cinco filhos que não sabem nem metade do que se passa.

- Porque será isso? – Ele retorquiu começando a ficar irritado – Porque lhes mentimos, porque decidiste esconder de mim que os meus filhos, que eu julgava terem morrido com três anos estavam vivo, por amor de deus, Irina, de que é que tu queres mais falar?

Ela olhou para ele magoada, magoada por ele falar com ela nesse tom, não que ela não tivesse habituada, quem é que não tivesse habituada no lugar dela, mas ele… ele era o homem que ela amava e que tinha… traído.

- Jack. – Ela pediu e de repente não se lembra de mais nada a não ser de Jack segura-la antes de ela embater no chão.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 – Amor incontrolável**

- Irina, acorda! – Ele pediu num tom preocupado – Acorda.

- Jack?? – Ela disse sentindo a sua voz fraca – O que é…?

- Tu desmaiaste, Irina estas bem? – Perguntou ele – Por favor diz algo.

- Eu… eu estou bem. – Ela disse tentando pôr-se de pé mas sem sucesso – Ai! – Ela exclamou quando voltou a cair.

- Esta quieta, eu levo-te. – Ela ia protestar quando ele a pegou nos braços e a levou para dentro, Jack nem deu conta de como a casa era bonita, ele estava apenas preocupado em cuidar dela.

- Por ali. – Ela indicou o caminho para um quarto vazio – A Gracie esta a dormir no meu quarto – Ela respondeu quando eles entraram no quarto que era de facto pequeno e com uma cama pequena.

- Muito bem – Ele poisou-a na cama – Porque é que desmaiaste?

- Eu não tenho comido bem e deve ter sido por isso.

Ele revirou os olhos quando notou que ela tinha um corte na perna, devido a queda na entrada.

- Irina, a tua perna. – Ele disse ao que ela constatou

- Não é nada. – Ela disse pegando num pano e limpando o sangue, mas ao baixar-se notou uma dor nas costas.

- Deixa eu faço isso – Ele tirou o pano das mãos dela antes dela dizer algo e limpo-lhe a ferida.

Ela fechou os olhos, não devido a dor mas sim a sensação fantástica de sentir as mãos dele sobre a sua pele, Jack por sua vez sentia-se maravilhado pela textura suave da pele dela.

Ele afastou relutante o pano da pele dela e ela abriu os olhos, e deu conta, eles que estavam próximos, demasiado próximos. A luz fraca que provinha da noite era suficiente para iluminar os dois, ele conseguiu ver os olhos castanhos dela e sentiu toda a sua sanidade desaparecer. Irina só conseguia ouvir o bater forte do seu coração e pensava que toda a Rússia conseguia ouvir também, eles aproximaram-se, sem reservas, sem medos, sem nada, ele descansou as mãos na cintura dela enquanto ela deixou as suas repousarem sobre os ombros largos dele.

Ele aproximou-se dela o mais que os limites da física permitiam, até que, mesmo no momento em que os lábios deles se tocavam a porta abre-se.

- Onde é que ela andará? – Perguntou Kayta à Elena quando abria a porta e dava de caras com a irmã e o "cunhado" agarrados.

- Sabes, Rina, achava que a idade de andar aos beijos em armários tinha sido aos 13 anos? – Retorquiu Kayta – Como estas Jack?

Eles olharam um para o outro e deram conta que ainda estavam abraçados, separando-se rapidamente.

- Anda embora, Kayta, não vês que estamos a interromper, afinal eles ainda são casados.

As duas saíram, enquanto Jack e Irina ficaram novamente a olhar um para o outro, até que ela falou.

- É melhor irmo-nos deitar. – Ela disse – Vamos?

- Sim, é claro.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12 – Conversas entre irmãs.**

Os dois dirigiram-se à sala e ele segui-a quando ouviu.

- Pai? – Syd tinha acordado

- Syd, na sala. – A mãe disse-lhe e ela desceu quando viu o pai.

- Pai! – Ela abraçou-o e Irina sentiu o coração cair-lhe aos pés e sorriu.

- Esta tudo bem? – Ele perguntou ao que ela anuiu

- Mãe, tu sabias? – Ela perguntou ao que Irina respondeu.

- Que o teu pai vinha sim, o que descobri hoje não?

- O que foi?

- Syd, alguém anda atrás da Gracie, e não é por ela ser a "Luz" mas sim porque ela nossa filha, minha e da tua mãe, o Cuveé quer vingança, ele atacou hoje a escola onde a Gracie anda, mas saiu de lá logo que percebeu que ela não estava lá.

- E não só… - Disse ela – O resto Jack.

- Ele anda também a tua procura.

- A minha procura? Para que?

- Sinceramente, acho que é pelas mesmas razões que anda atrás da tua irmã, o Cuveé não é tão inteligente ao ponto de descobrir isso. – Declarou a mãe.

- Irina? Onde estas? – Chamou a irmã mais nova da porta de biblioteca – Vêm cá.

- Espera um pouco – Ela disse – Já vou.

- Eu já volto, é só um bocado – Ela disse e seguiu para a biblioteca

Irina dirigisse a biblioteca sabendo o que a esperava, um "belo questionário" sobre a cena do armário. Ela entrou e deparou-se com Kayta a observar um livro e Elena encostada a escada das estantes, assim que viram a irmã entrar as atenções centraram-se nela.

- Irina, nós gostaríamos, visto que somos tuas irmãs, o que é que aconteceu no armário? – Elena disse num tom falsamente inocente – Sabes é que a idade de andar escondida em armário com rapazes já passou a algum tempo, não sei, achava que passado a fase dos 13 anos?

- Elena, eu e o Jack, não, nós não estávamos no armário… não! – Ela disse meio embaraçada, só as irmãs é que a faziam ficar assim, era inacreditável – Nós não.

- Rina… querida irmã – Começou Kayta – Nós sabemos bem o que vimos, tu e o Jack estavam a milímetros de distância um do outro e se eu e a Elena não tivéssemos entrados daqui aos meses íamos ter mais um sobrinho.

- Kayta! – Ela exclamou envergonhada – Por favor!

- É verdade Rina, tu ainda o amas? – Elena olhou nos olhos mais seria – A verdade Rina.

- Não sei, se eu amo é claro mas se isso é suficiente, não faço a mínima ideia.

- Rina, Rina, Rina… - Kayta começou – Tu tens de fazê-lo acreditar, tens de acreditar.

- És tão ingénua, Kayta, sabias? – Elena declarou – E tu também Rina, por acreditares em tal coisa.

- Sim, nós sabemos – Começou Kayta – É que aqui a Elena é uma frustrada…

- CALA-TE! – Disse lhe a irmã – Mais uma insinuação dessa e tu nem sabes Iyakatherina, não vais saber. – Ela suspirou enquanto a mais nova voltava a atenção novamente para o livro. – Tu precisas de te acalmar, tens uma filha pequena, e a última coisa que precisa é de ilusões sobre os pais, por isso aconselho-te a pensares bem e é claro consultar-nos primeiro.

- Consultar-vos? – Perguntou Irina num tom irónico.

- Ó não precisas de consultar crianças – Ela frisou bem a palavra crianças para Kayta notar que ela se referia a ela – Mas eu ainda sou a tua irmã mais velha e para além disso se o papa descobre.

- Ai eu pagava para ver o pai a apanhar-vos. – Kayta começou a rir a bandeiras despregadas.

- Eu tenho mais que idade suficiente para saber o que faço, o papa não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Por favor Rina, ele até com os "namorados" da Elena se mete, quanto mais contigo, tu sabes como ele é, mas havia de ser giro vê-lo interrogar o grande Jack Bristow como pretendente para a filha, hilariante. – Disse Kayta

- Interrogar?! não era mais nada! – Ela disse - Eu vou ter com a minha filha, sim porque ela deve estar quase a acordar e como faz anos.

- Três, certo? – Perguntou Elena ao que Irina anuiu – Vai lá e vê se não entras acidentalmente no quarto errado.

- Elena! Menos insinuações, pode ser? – Ela disse saindo, ouvindo antes os risos das irmãs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13 - Feliz Aniversário Gracie**

- Pai? – Disse Nadia que tinha acordado com o barulho dos risos de Nate e Sydney que estavam na sala com o pai e a mãe.

- Pai? – Perguntou Nadia incerta

Jack sorriu a filha.

- Não sabia que vinhas? Chegaste hoje?

- Não, cheguei ontem a noite, e não, nenhum de vocês sabia. – Ele sorriu – Onde esta a Gracie?

- A dormir ao pé da Sofya, eu acho.

- Ainda não acordaram? – Irina perguntou – É melhor uma de vocês ir lá acorda-las.

- Não é preciso – Disse Sofya que descia as escadas com a irmã ao colo que soltou um grito quando viu o pai.

- PAI!!!!!!!! – A garotinha estendeu os braços para o pai, felicíssima – Estas cá!

- Eu disse que não ia perder o teu aniversário – Ele disse – Feliz aniversário.

- Obrigado. – O pai tirou do bolso um saco pequeno vermelho e entregou a filha. Gracie abriu e tirou de lá um fio com um pendente no meio.

- É lindo, obrigado – Ela abraçou o pai.

- Anda cá princesa! – Chamou-a a mãe – Feliz aniversário.

- Obrigado mãe. – Ela abraçou

- Eu dou-te a minha prenda a tarde, sim?

- Ok.

- Não sabia que ela fazia anos hoje – Comentou Nate com Sofya.

- Nem eu.

- Feliz aniversário maninha! – Disse Nadia a irmã que permanecia agora no colo da mãe.

- Obrigado. – Ela disse

- Sim, feliz aniversário terrorista! – Disse Syd enquanto a irmã fazia um ar amuado perante a "nome" que a irmã insistia em dar-lhe.

- Parabéns – Disseram os gémeos – Quantos anos fazes?

- Três! – Disse ela cheia de orgulho, os pais riram-se.

- Nós vamos almoçar todos? – Perguntou Nate – Sempre que nós fazemos anos, tu fazes aqueles jantares de família…

- Sim, vamos almoçar juntos, para além disso, os vossos avós vêem cá hoje.

- Eles tiveram cá? – Perguntou Nate curioso

- Sim, mas tiveram de voltar a Moscovo e vêem hoje.

- Ahhh… - Disse Sofya.

Elena desceu do quarto ainda cedo, e deu com aquela "reunião" de família.

- Bom dia – Ela disse – Parabéns pequena

- Obrigado – Ela disse enquanto a tia lhe beijava a testa

- Rina… - Disse Elena em Inglês – Já estas melhor da tua perna?

Irina olhou para a irmã em tom de fúria enquanto Jack olhava para ela, até que Syd decidiu interromper

- Mãe, magoaste-te? – Perguntou

- Não foi nada… não é Elena.

- Oh… se o dizes!?

Irina olhou uma ultima vez para ela furiosa, quando voltou a dar atenção à filha mais nova.

- A Tia Kayta? – Perguntou Iya – Onde esta?

- Saiu cedo – Respondeu Elena trivialmente – Trabalho, mas diz que esta cá antes do almoço.

- Caso contrário, os pais iam mata-la antes dela se explicar – Disse Irina em russo para a irmã – Como sempre.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14 – Uma decisão muito importante.**

- Eu tomei uma decisão muito importante! – Disse Gracie enquanto todos voltaram as atenções novamente para ela – Eu quero um irmão!

Os pais ficaram a olha-la abismada, quando Irina falou – Querida, tu já tens quatro irmãos!

- Mas eu quero um pequenino! Vá lá.

Os irmãos riam-se a bandeiras despregadas com a tia, Irina e Jack tentavam explicar a filha que as coisas não eram bem assim.

- Querida, nós não podemos dar-te isso, para tu teres mais irmãos o pai e mãe tinham de… conversar muito sobre isso – Explicou Jack

- Mas tu podes ir as lojas e compras um – Disse ela enquanto Irina se ria – Foi o que tu disseste, que os bebes vinham do supermercado!

Irina olhou para Jack enquanto se ria, e falou com ele em Russo.

- Tu disseste a nossa filha que os bebes vinham do supermercado? – Ela ria sem se controlar

- Ela perguntou, e eu não lhe ia dizer a verdade, ela ainda é muito pequenina.

- Jack, para ti até a Syd ainda é pequenina! – Ela ria

- Bem meu anjo – Irina começou – Os bebes não vêem do supermercado, sim? Os bebes vêem dos pais, ok? o pai e a mãe precisam de… trabalhar para isso.

Os restantes ocupantes da sala não paravam de se rir quando Kayta entrou pela porta da cozinha e se juntava a eles.

- O que aconteceu para estarem todos a rir dessa maneira? – Ela perguntou a Elena

- A Gracie faz anos, e adivinha o que ela pediu aos pais? – Respondeu-lhe a irmã – Um irmão pequenino, agora ele estão a tentar explicar-lhes de onde é que os bebes vêem, o que é no mínimo hilariante, ela pensava que eles se compravam no supermercado.

Kayta sentou-se junto a sobrinha mais velha, e observou a cena.

- Gracie, ter irmãos mais novos é difícil… é preciso ter cuidado e…

- Mas eu tenho, por favor, papa, eu quero um – Disse ela

- Gracie não pode ser… eu prometo que depois…

- Vá lá… - Ela pediu mais uma vez e Irina vendo que a filha não percebia disse:

- Logo se vê. Ok?

- Pronto. – Ela disse resignada

A mãe beijou-lhe a testa e ela sorriu.

- Anda vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço e depois vamos passear.

- Boa! – Ela disse feliz

Capitulo 14 – Apresentações e novidades.

- Rina! – Chamou-a a mãe – Lena? Kayta? Onde estão?

- Pronto, começou o meu tormento! – Disse Kayta quando deu pela voz da mãe

- Cala-te e vai recebe-los, senão não te perdoam. – Disse Elena com um sorriso

- Sabes o que vou ouvir – Disse ela – A mãe não se vai calar, ou porque vai implicar com o meu cabelo, ou com o facto de eu ainda não ser casada, etc., etc. e etc.

- Para de te lamentar, por favor! – Disse Irina – Eu vou ouvir mais e não me queixo.

- Pois é – Disse ela lembrando-se – O pai sempre quis conhecer o pai do gémeos, será que o grande Nikolai Derevko vai aceitar o marido da filha protegida.

- Cala-te – Disse ela num tom imperativo mas ainda assim inútil

- Meus amores – Disse a mãe assim que as viu – Kayta, estas aqui?

- Sim, mãe, estou.

- Avó – Disse Sofya que chegará com os irmãos e com o pai. Tanto Nate como Sofya cumprimentaram os avós que olhavam abismados para os restantes. Irina achou que era tempo de apresentar os restantes.

- Syd Nadia, cheguem aqui. – Disse Irina para as mais velhas sem reparar que Gracie estava sentada no cimo das escadas escondida.

- São as nossas netas? – Perguntou Svetlana – Sydney? Nadia?

As duas olharam uma para a outra e sorriram, Svetlana abraçou-as e disse para Syd.

- Pareces-te tanto com a tua mãe.

Elena olhou de relance para as escadas e viu Gracie, virando-se sussurrou ao ouvido de Kayta.

- Olha discretamente para as escadas e vê quem lá está!?

- Olha, a garota tem jeito para se esconder, mas o que admira, ela têm o nosso sangue.

- Ai, só tu, que raio de pensamentos, vou busca-la.

Elena aproximou-se das escadas e disse.

- Anda pequena, tens de conhecer os teus avós!

Ela pegou na sobrinha ao colo.

- Olá. – Disse lhe a avó que se aproximou da neta, ela olhou-a nos olhos e foi como que conseguisse ver reflectida num espelho, os olhos eram exactamente iguais.

- Como te chamas? – Perguntou o avô que embora já soubesse a resposta era uma maneira de comunicar com a neta

- Gracie – Disse ela simplesmente.

- Então olá Gracie – Ele disse e ela sorriu do colo da tia.

Irina olhava enternecida para aquilo quando o pai falou em Russo.

- Rina, quem é aquele homem?

- Papa, aquele homem é… - Ela começou a tentar encontrar uma desculpa à altura, aquele tipo de situações tiravam-na dela, Jack ia ter um interrogatório mas paciência.

- Jack Bristow – Jack disse estendendo a mão ao que o pai da mulher apertou

- O pai dos gémeos? – Ele perguntou ao que Irina anuiu.

Tanto Svetlana quanto Nikolai ficaram sem palavras assim como os restantes até que Kayta falou.

- Papa, mama, não vão guardar as coisas?

- Sim, vamos – Disse lhe a mãe – Anda Nikolai!

Elena chamou um empregado que levou as coisas dos pais para o quarto preparado para eles.

- Com os pais no quarto de hospedes e as tuas filhas nos outros, onde é que o Jack vai dormir? – Elena perguntou à Irina, que nem se tinha lembrado desse pormenor.

- Eu durmo num hotel – Disse ele

- Nem pensar – Svetlana – Tu e a Irina podem dormir no mesmo quarto, ainda são casados, certo?

Os dois estavam tão perplexos com a frase que nem sequer conseguiram contra argumentar.

- Eu acho a ideia fabulosa – Apoiou Kayta

- Vens! até a tua irmã concorda comigo – Disse Svetlana – Ficamos assim!

Sydney olhava para os pais sem palavras, Jack Bristow e Irina Derevko debaixo do mesmo tempo sem se tentarem matar, já era fazer do impossível possível, quanto mais a dormir no mesmo quarto como um casal normal, ela não via isso desde… desde dos seis anos, e isso era antes da verdade.

- Syd? Sydney!? – A mãe chamou-a e ela acordou do transe – Estas a pensar…?

- Nada de especial, mãe, nada.

Syd sorriu para a mãe, num sorriso meio triste que ela percebeu

O almoço foi único, contaram-se histórias, memórias, riram e claro Gracie esteve a abrir as prendas.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15 – Porque é que me magoaste **

Irina não via Sydney desde do final do almoço e decidiu ir a procura dela, deu com ela no jardim da parte de trás da casa sentada no chão. Irina aproximou-se dela e sentou-se ao lado dela e incrivelmente Syd nem se mexeu.

- Syd, vais me dizer o que se passa? – A mãe disse mantendo o olhar posto no horizonte – E não digas que esta tudo bem, porque eu sei que não esta.

- Eu… - Ela disse – Isto é tudo novo para mim, e tenho medo, ridículo não é, eu medo? – Syd sorriu ironicamente – e…

- E… Syd eu sei que não é só isso – Ela olhou para a filha – Podes confiar em mim, de verdade!

- O Vaughn… ele – Ela começou

- Conta, vai fazer-te bem.

- Ele obrigou-me a escolher, entre ti e ele e eu escolhi-te a ti, eu disse que tu eras minha mãe e que só mataste o pai dele porque ele levou a Nadia e não te disse onde ela estava, mas… - Sydney suspirou – Ele disse que eu era como tu, uma assassina, porque estava a compactuar contigo num crime desta dimensão, e nós acabamos.

Irina suspirou, por um lado não conseguia ver Sydney assim, era lhe impossível "partia-a" por dentro mas por outro lado ela estava orgulhosa dela, dela a ter escolhido contra todos os facto.

- Syd, se o teu amor pelo Vaughn for assim tão grande acredita que vai superar tudo isto, mas se não for eu tenho a certeza que tu vais encontrar alguém que te faça feliz, como tu mereces.

- O Vaughn… ele esta noivo da Lauren Reed.

Irina olhou para Syd sem dizer uma palavra e abraçou-a e deixou-a chorar…

***

- Onde é que vocês tiveram? – Perguntou Nadia ao ver a mãe e a irmã entrarem.

- Lá fora… Vai trocar de roupa Syd – Ela disse ao que a filha acenou.

Sydney subiu as escadas e dirigisse ao quarto quando o telemóvel dela em sintonia com o de Nadia tocaram, elas olharam relutantes uma para outra e atenderam.

- Bristow. – Elas disseram ao mesmo tempo – Onde é que vocês se meteram?

- Weiss, calma, a gente está de férias.

- Férias? – Ele perguntou – Férias como?

- Ora, não sabes o que são férias? – Nadia disse ironicamente – Estar sem fazer nada, ou no nosso caso estar sem andar a matar.

- Mas o Sloane… ele disse que vocês estavam fora, em trabalho… - Ele disse meio desorientado – E o vosso pai, ele não esta aqui, e… a casa.

- Eu sei – Declarou Syd – O meu pai está connosco, e… novidades?

- Continuamos atrás da tua mãe… mas sem grandes avanços, ao que parece ela esteve ontem nas ilhas Caimão.

Syd e Nadia faziam um esforço doido para não se rirem e não se denunciarem, mas mesmo assim aquilo era tão difícil.

- Eu se fosse a vocês ia ver por ai, sei lá …

- Achas? Se calhar é boa ideia, vou falar com o Sloane.

- E… boa sorte.

Elas desligaram, e caíram na gargalhada enquanto a mãe as olhava com um sorriso nos lábios.

- O que é que aconteceu?

- Não sei se tu sabes – Disse Syd – Mas eles acham que tu andas a fazer alguma coisa, mas na verdade é o Cuveé, eles acham que tu estiveste ontem nas ilhas Caimão, surreal, não?

- A Syd disse para eles procurarem melhor por lá – Nadia riu-se enquanto contava – E eles disseram que iam fazer isso.

A mãe nem estava a dar atenção ao que elas contavam, era muito mais interessante ouvir os risos das filhas.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16 – Milhões de perguntas**

- Mãe? – Sofya disse ao notar que a mãe entrava no quarto.

- Desde de que voltaste ainda não falamos sobre o teu pai, desde daquela discussão, deves ter um milhão de perguntas?

- Um milhão, quem me dera ter apenas um milhão de perguntas.

- Sofya, eu preciso que me oiças – Ela falou para a filha que se encontrava junto a janela – Tu eras tão pequena quando eu e o teu pai tivemos de nos separar, ele não ia aceitar e a KGB, estava praticamente no fim e o único objectivo deles era vingarem-se dos que os tinham traídos, e eu era um alvo a abater… eles raptaram a Nadia e levaram-na, tentaram várias vezes fazer o mesmo com a Sydney, até que descobriram que eu estava escondida com vocês os dois num hotel na Suíça, e decidiram fazer explodir o edifício, eu consegui tirar-te a ti e ao teu irmão de lá a tempo, e como não havia registo nossos, todos julgaram que os ocupantes do hotel tinham morrido, o sabia que não iria ser boa mãe se vós pusesse em perigo e se eu também sabia que se eu me tentasse aproximar do vosso pai, eles iriam saber e para além de vós tentarem fazer algo, a Sydney iria estar em perigo também, o tempo foi passando e eu já sabia que se o vosso pai soubesse, isto iria dar problemas graves, até a três anos quando me entreguei a CIA e voltei a ver a tua irmã mas eu sabia que ela não se lembrava de nada e o eu recusei-me a falar com o vosso pai pois para além de ele ficar furioso e ele ia vos procurar e vocês já tinham passado por tantos traumas e aquilo iria ser pior… depois eu fiquei grávida da Gracie e tive de me ausentar durante mais de sete meses, lembras-te? – Disse ela ao que Iya anuiu – E depois de ela nascer eu não a podia trazer para aqui, porque vocês iam fazer perguntas e então o melhor que eu pode fazer foi pedir a vossa tia Kayta que á entregasse ao pai, e o resto tu já sabes.

Iya suspirou após ouvir a explicação da mãe, virou-se para ela e começou:

- Eu nunca questionei os teus motivos, sabes que não, mas eu não consigo perceber porque é que nos mentiste, eu até entendo que fosse para nossa protecção, mas a KGB já caiu à mais de 10 anos, tu já tiveste tempo de nos contar e eu e no Nate já temos idade suficiente para sabes… tu podias-nos ter dito.

Irina olhou para filha, tudo aquilo que ela dissera era verdade e ela sabia que sim, mas Iya não era mãe, não sabia que isso no caso dela implicava escolhas, e ela fê-las em prol da segurança dos filhos.

- Iya, eu sei que tens razão e que provavelmente não voltas a confiar em mim, eu entendo isso, mas eu já falei com o teu irmão e ele compreendeu, e espero sinceramente que um dia tu voltes a confiar em mim, enquanto tua mãe.

Irina levantou-se da cama da filha e dirigisse a porta quando ouviu.

- Mãe – Ela virou e sentiu a filha abraça-la – Eu confio em ti, sempre…

Ela sorriu aliviada e abraçou fortemente a filha, separam-se e sorriram, até que Irina perguntou:

- Já falaste com o teu pai?

- Sim, ele contou-me o que sabia sobre o meu passado… - Ela disse – Eu gosto dele, afinal de contas ele é o meu pai.

- Sim. – Ela disse feliz, ela queria mesmo muito que eles se dessem bem com o pai – Fico feliz por saber isso.

- Iya, estas aqui? – Sofya ouviu o gémeo chama-la.

- Nate, no quarto. – Ela disse

- Mama, estás aqui! – Ele disse – Alguma de vocês viu a Syd?

- Não esta no quarto!? – A mãe disse

- Não! A Nadia disse que ela recebeu uma chamada estranha, falou com o pai e depois ninguém mais a viu. – Nate disse

- Eu falo com o vosso pai. – A mãe disse descendo com os gémeos atrás dela, desceu e encontrou Nadia e Jack e Gracie a brincar no chão.

- Jack! – Ela chamou-o – Onde está a Sydney?

- Foi até Moscovo, disse que estava de volta ao fim da tarde.

Irina olhou-o e foi como se ele lhe disse-se que não era tudo.

- Ok. – Ela disse – Nadia, porque é que não levas a tua irmã ao parque?

- É aqui perto? – Ela disse.

- Sim, é aqui perto – Ela disse – A Sofya e o Nate vão contigo, não é?

- Mãe… - Começou Nate

- Nós vamos. – Disse Iya puxando Nate – Vá, faz-te útil e vai buscar o casaco.

- Está frio? – Perguntou Nadia – E a Gracie não temos casaco, como estamos quase em Julho…

- Julho na Rússia não é a mesma coisa que Julho em Los Angeles, mas eu pensei que vocês tivessem roupa. – Disse Iya.

- Não, nós não íamos ficar cá, só soubemos depois do pai dizer, mas eu a Syd tínhamos combinado ir comprar hoje à tarde…

- E vamos! – Syd acabava de chegar acompanhada pela tia Kayta

- SYDNEY. – Gracie soltou um grito ao vê-la e correu para os braços da irmã.

- Olá terrorista! – Disse Sydney enquanto se sentava no chão ao pé da irmã – Vamos às compras?

- Sim, a mãe vêem connosco? – Disse ela disse dirigindo-se à mãe – Por favor…

- Meu anjo, tu vais com as tuas irmãs, e…

- Áh mas vai, assim fazes as comprar com ela e nós temos tempo para vermos roupa à nossa vontade. – Disse Nadia – Vai com ela!


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17 – Vamos as compras.**

- A gente dá-te o dinheiro…

- Eu não quero dinheiro – Ela declarou – Mas é melhor vocês despacharem-se, os vossos avós ainda querem falar com vocês antes do jantar e dar as prendas à Gracie.

- Eu não vou… - Declarou Nate – Mas a Iya deve ir… vou jogar playstation.

Nate saiu para o andar de cima e todos olhares se puseram em Jack.

- Não, não, não! Definitivamente não! – Ele declarou – Eu detesto compras de mais de 10 minutos e vocês têm a proeza de demorar mais de quatro horas.

- Então vamos!

***

Eram cerca de cinco horas quando entraram em casa vindas das compras, Nate rapidamente deu pela voz da mãe e desceu.

- Nós vamos lá em cima por a roupa – Declarou Nadia – Já voltamos.

- E nós também. – Disse a mãe pegando Gracie ao colo – Não é?

A filha acenou e Irina pediu ao empregado para levar as compras para o quarto da filha.

Jack sorriu ao vê-la interagir com a filha, não que já não soubesse que ela amava todos os filhos, mas ela ainda era pequenina, Gracie ainda era muito pequena e todas estas preocupações lhe passavam ao lado e era apenas feliz, de uma forma tão simples mas que mais ninguém conseguia ser.

Irina pareceu captar o sorriso tímido dele quando os olhares se cruzaram e sorriu também, apenas por ele sorrir.

Ela levou a filha para cima e sentou-a na cama enquanto arrumava alguma de roupa que lhe tinha comprado, Gracie olhava atentamente e com um ar muito compenetrado, que tinha, definitivamente, herdado de Jack.

- Gracie, esta tudo bem? – A mãe perguntou sentando ao lado dela, Gracie compôs-se na cama e olhou a mãe, e ela conseguiu ver uma sombra de medo e insegurança da filha.

- Tu não me vais deixar mais?

A pergunta parecia ter sido feita de uma forma tão simples e dolorosa, que qualquer resposta não parecia estar a altura, ela tocou-lhe nos cabelos sedosos, a filha tinha crescido sem mãe e ela sabia o quanto doloroso era, olhar para toda a gente com a mãe e ela sozinha, por mais pessoas que a amassem estarem ao lado dela, a mãe era a mãe, e era doloroso imaginar a filha triste por ela não estar lá.

- Não vais pois não? Eu não quero que te vás embora… por favor! – Ela disse uma última vez, a mãe beijou-lhe a testa e sorriu com as lágrimas a queimarem-lhe os olhos.

- A mãe não se vai mais embora… - A voz saiu fraca e num sussurro quase que inaudível – Eu juro, que nunca mais te vou deixar, bebé.

Gracie sorriu, ela confiava plenamente na mãe, e abraçou-a, e sentir a mãe ao pé dela era tão bom.

Irina limpou as lágrimas e olhou para a filha com um sorriso resplandecente.

- Vamos descer, depois arrumamos isto. – Ela disse estendendo a mão para ela a segurar, ela sorriu e Irina pode finalmente ver aquilo que para todos era evidente, elas tinham o mesmo sorriso.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18 – Jogos e amizades**

- Vai Nate! Despacha-te senão perdemos! – Disse Nadia para o irmão que estava sentado em frente a televisão a jogar playstation contra Sydney e Sofya.

Irina deu pelos gritos dos filhos e foi ver, Syndey estava a jogar contra Nate enquanto Sofya incentiva a irmã a "matar" Nate e Nadia o mesmo à Nate.

- Mãe!? Mãe!? – Ela chamou a mãe puxando levemente o vestido – Porque é que eles estão à gritar!??

- Eles estão a jogar, não é? – Ela disse a última parte mais alto e os filhos darem conta da presença dela no quarto.

- Olá mãe – Disse Sofya – Queres jogar?

- Não querida, eu perferio a realidade, além disso ver televisão à mais faz mal aos olhos.

- Ai, não faz assim tão mal! – Disse Sydney – Além disso é divertido.

Ela sorriu, e os filhos voltaram a prestar atenção ao jogo.

- Vocês vão continuar ai? – Perguntou a mãe

- Sim, mãe, até acabarmos o jogo – Respondeu Sofya – Oh, Gracie estás ai?

Gracie saiu de trás da mãe e Nate disse:

- Gracie queres vir jogar?!? – Ela sorriu e correu para ao pé do irmão.

- Sim! – Ela respondeu enquanto se sentava no colo do irmão.

Irina olhava enternecida para a cena quando sentiu a porta a abrir, e viu que era Jack, ela chamou-o e ele aproximou-se, e ficou tal é qual como Irina, enternecido a ver a cena, os filhos a jogarem um jogo, tudo isto parecia extremamente normal e até barulhento, mas o barulho que eles faziam ao rir alto e a gritar para ganharem era músicas, doce música para os pais, e isso sim era fantástico, eles sorriram um para o outro e Jack pôs a mão na cintura de Irina e aproximou-se dela e ambos voltaram a sorrir, ela deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios, sem que os filhos notassem, e saiu para o andar de baixo, deixando um Jack sorridente no andar de cima.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19 – Amo-te para sempre**

- Pai? – Sydney chamou pela terceira vez – Pai, está tudo bem?

- Sim… - Ele disse – Porque?

- Estas com um ar ausente, e não é trabalho… é diferente, está tudo bem contigo e com a mãe? – Ela perguntou temendo até a resposta – Pai??

- Sim, Sydney, eu a tua mãe ainda não nós tentamos matar, se é de isso que tens medo – Ele sorriu quando a filha fez um ar surpreso ao perceber que o pai tinha apanhado a sombra de medo que transpareceu dos olhos dela – Mas como é lógico, ainda não conversamos nada de jeito.

- Tu vais dormir no mesmo quarto que a mãe, isso deve-vos dar tempo para conversarem.

Ela disse isto e depois Nadia chamou-a para acabarem o jogo que tinham começado de tarde, Syd sorriu para o pai e saiu com os irmãos.

Mais uma vez Jack e Irina tinham ficado sozinhos, Nate disse que tomava conta da irmã mais nova, sendo assim nem mesmo Gracie estava lá. Jack olhou para ela, que lia compenetrada um livro sem sequer dar pelo olhar fixado do marido… marido e mulher não era a concepção mais apropriada para ambos, mas era um facto, eles ainda eram casados, casados a mais de vinte anos, tudo isto legalmente. Mas e o que eles sentiam um pelo outro, um turbilhão de sentimentos era o que eles sentiam, tinha medo de se magoar novamente, mas sabiam que se amavam incondicionalmente, mas seria isso possível, seria possível que mais de 10 anos separados não tivesse sido suficiente para deixarem de se amar, seria o amor deles tão forte que poderia mantê-los juntos contra tudo e contra todos.

Ela reparou no olhar dele, no olhar preso e fixado dele nela, e sorriu, levantou-se e foi até ao quarto, e como se ele percebesse seguiu-a, e quando chegou lá não a viu lá, e sentiu a porta fechar-se atrás dele e sorriu, virou-se e deu com ela encostada as umas prateleiras, ele sorriu e aproximou-se dela e sem esperar por mais nada, beijou-a, com se nada mais importasse, como se o mundo acabasse dentro de segundos e nada mais importasse senão ela, beijou uma e outra vez, houve um momento em que já não sabiam onde o beijo começava e acabava. Irina sentia todo o seu corpo entropecido, a mente dela não trabalhava mais racionalmente, a única coisa que ela queria era que ele continuasse a beija-la, ela desejava sentir para sempre a textura dos lábios dele nos dela, desejava ficar assim para toda a eternidade, e de repente todas as dúvidas se desvaneceram, era com ele que ela queria ficar, mas e ele.

Jack pareceu perceber os pensamentos dela e disse num sussurro quase inaudível

- Eu não vou a lado nenhum, não enquanto estiveres comigo.

Ela esperava que ele dissesse, mas ainda assim pareceu-lhe doce, mas ainda havia que dizer algo, Ela afastou-o um pouco embora permanecessem abraçados.

- Irina? Que é que…

Ela sorriu para ele antes de tomar uma grande lufada de ar e disse.

- Eu preciso de dizer algo antes que … - Ela sorriu enigmaticamente acompanhada por ele, ela olhou e ele viu nos olhos dela uma transparência incomum, ela olhou e incapaz de controlar o que dizia, sussurrou-lhe - Amo-te.

Ele não sabia bem o que fazer ou dizer, e Irina pensando que tinha arruinado o momento, afastou-se e num simples milésimo de segundo mil pensamentos e possibilidades passavam pela cabeça dele, e ao vê-la afastar-se só teve uma única certeza, queria para-la, queria beija-la e foi o que fez.

Agarrou-a e ela sufocou um grito mas rapidamente relaxou ao senti-lo novamente junto a si, ele beijou-a entre o pescoço e a orelha fazendo-a arrepiar, olhou-a novamente nos olhos e disse – Também te amo, Irina.

Aquilo não foi propriamente inesperado mas também não foi esperado, e ao ouvi-lo dizer o nome dela como se fosse uma preçe fê-la sorrir e beija-lo profundamente, o beijo fora completamente diferente dos outros, fora apaixonado e verdadeiro, Irina sentiu as lagrimas cairem-lhe e Jack limpo-lhes e beijou-lhas as faces e ela abraçou-a forte enquanto dizia por entre soluços das lagrimas. – Desculpa… eu não queria Jack, oh meu deus eu amo-te. – Ela dizia abraçando-o enquanto ele lhe afagava o cabelo, ela voltou a beija-lo e disse. – Eu quero ser tua mulher, em todos os sentidos da palavra, deixa-me fazer isso, por favor.

Ele beijou-a como resposta ao pedido percaminhoso dela, e ela não pode deixar de sorrir, o beijo foi longo e quando ambos se desprenderam um pouco para respirarem, ele sorriu e disse ao ouvido dela – Eu quero que sejas minha mulher não apenas esta noite, mas sempre.

Ela sentiu-se a mulher mais feliz do mundo, e beijou-o quando sentiu as mãos dele sobre a borda da camisola dela, quando a camisola e a camisa dele jaziam esquecidas no chão, juras de amor eram trocadas entre os dois naquela cama mal iluminada pela luz da lua.

***

Na manhã seguinte.

Jack acordou sentindo todo o seu corpo dorido da noite anterior, e sentiu a fragrância do perfume que os cabelos dela emanavam, rosas, ele pensou… olhava para ela, a pele branca era iluminava pelos poucos raios de luz que conseguiu penetrar no céu madrugador, o lençol branco que a cobria fazia ressaltar todas as suas curvas, os cabelos dela que estavam sempre penteados estavam agora todos desalinhados, ela dormia calmamente no peito dele, quem a visse agora nunca diria que ela era um das principais inimigas dos EUA, e que eles eram "inimigos" por obrigação e ainda por cima casados, mas a quem isso importa, a eles isso não os preocupava minimamente, eles amavam-se e ontem perceberam isso, perceberam que o amor deles é tão grande que nada nem ninguém os pode separar.

Ela mexeu-se quando os raios do sol lhe embateram na cara, abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e sorriu ao vê-lo ali, eles tinham feito amor tantas vezes na noite anterior, que ela mal se lembrava se tinha realmente dormido.

- Bom dia. – Ela disse com um sorriso tão lindo que ele não pode evitar beija-la com ternura.

- Bom dia. Não estás arrependida?

Ela olhou-a e beijou-o profundamente, e ele percebeu o quanto a pergunta tinha sido idiota.

- Como é que eu poderia estar arrependida de ter feito amor com o meu marido?!

Ele sorriu e beijou-a novamente.

- Jack! Jack! – Ela tentava chama-lo enquanto ele a beijava novamente entre o pescoço e a orelha… o ponto fraco dela – Jack, primeiro conversamos.

- E depois isto… - Ele disse depois de a beijar uma última vez.

- Jack, eu não vou esconder isto das crianças – Ela disse – Nós não podemos!

- Eu sei, nem fazia tenções disso – Jack disse – Mas eu não sei, mas achava que pelo menos a Syd, a Nadia e os gémeos já não fossem nenhumas crianças?

- Que piada, Sr. Bristow! – Ela disse ironicamente – Eu tive afastada das minha filhas, e quando estou com elas, a única coisa que consigo ter a certeza é que ela são os meus bebés, e quanto ao gémeos eu não os consigo ver de outra forma.

Ele riu e beijou-a uma ultima vez antes de ir tomar banho, Irina levantou-se e foi fazer companhia ao marido…


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20 – Tenho um dói-dói**

A mesa do pequeno almoço…

- Gracie come por favor… - Pedia Nadia e os gémeos pela milésima vez – Vá lá Gracie…

Gracie abanava a cabeça e não comia. Sydney olhava para a cena, pareciam que não conheciam Gracie, se ela não quer comer, ela não vai comer, ai isso é ponto assente.

- Gracie porque é que não queres comer? – Perguntou Nate – Anda lá come, senão ficas doente.

- Ela não come, porque não quer. – Syd disse num tom despreocupado – Ela quando tiver fome, ela come.

- Bom dia... – Disseram os pais – O que é que se passa com a Gracie.

- Não quer comer, e já estamos nisto a quase uma hora! – Explicou Sofya.

- Mama, mama… - Ela disse estendendo os braços para a mãe a pegar – Tenho um dói-dói!

- Tens um dói-dói! – Ela disse levando a filha para a sala – Onde Gracie?

Gracie apontou para os dentes que estavam ainda a romper.

- São os teus dentes, meu anjo, é normal, daqui a uns dias já não dói. – Ela disse – Até lá podes ir bebendo leite, acho que o teu papa trouxe um biberon e não faz mal beber dele, não é, estás doente?

Gracie sorriu e bateu palmas, enquanto a mãe ia até a cozinha e preparava ela mesma o leite para a filha que estava sentada na mesa de mármore da cozinha a espera.

- Acho que não esta muito quente – Ela disse – Toma!

Gracie pegou no biberon e começou a beber enquanto a mãe a levava ao colo para a sala.

- Biberon Gracie! – Disse Sydney – Já tens três anos, já não tens idade para beber nisso!

- E tu não tens idade para me chateares e chateias!! – Gracie disse e voltou a beber do biberon enquanto todos se riam.

- Eu bem digo que a garota não é normal, mais nenhuma criança consegue ter estas respostas!

O pai e a mãe sorriu de uma forma incomum e Syd reparou e sorriu "por dentro", mas o mais espantoso, foi quando eles se aproximaram e se beijaram rapidamente nos lábios, Elena e Kayta sorriam convencidamente…, Syd sorria feliz como quando tinha seis anos, Nadia não sabia bem o que pensar mas também estava feliz por ter a família toda junta, os gémeos estavam… confuso, mas ver a mãe tão feliz deixava-os também felizes e no fim de contas ele era o pai deles, e Gracie, agia com a maior naturalidade quanto aquilo.

***

- Mãe…? – Disse Sydney ao fim de cinco minutos com a mãe sentada na sala sozinha (sem o pai).

- Sim, Syd, que queres dizer-me? – Ela perguntou sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Eu?... – Ela disse meio incerta – Nada…

Irina poisou o livro e olhou para filha e ficou a admirar os traços do rosto dela, os traços do rosto que se assemelhavam ao seus de uma maneira quase impossível, eram tão idênticas, ela levantou e sentou se junto a filha, passou a mão no rosto dela.

- Eu sei que nessa cabecinha estão a passar milhares de pensamentos, estou certa? – Syd sorriu e a mãe prosseguiu – A uma dela, eu posso responder, eu o teu pai estamos juntos novamente, mas creio que isso já sabias?

Syd voltou a acenar e a mãe disse – Quanto ao Vaughn a única coisa que eu posso dizer é que tens lutar para ser feliz, e se ainda o amas deves lutar por ele.

- Eu não consigo, é demais – Ela disse determinada – E incrivelmente parece que a cada dia que passa dói menos e isso preocupa-me.

- Meu amor – A mãe disse-lhe – Quanto a isso não posso fazer nada, só o tempo pode curar.

Ela sorriu para a mãe quando ouviu o Nate chama-la.

- É melhor ires, senão ele não se cala tão cedo… - A mãe disse para desanuviar o ambiente – Diverte-te.

- Ok, mãe, até já.

Irina viu a filha sair com os irmãos, decidiram levar Gracie a passear os quatro, Elena tinha ido até San Petersburg, Kayta tinha se escapado dos pais e estes tinham ido dar a sua volta habitual pela cidade, e ela e Jack tinham ficado sozinhos.

Ela dirigisse à janela e ficou a admirar a paisagem enquanto mil pensamentos lhe passavam pela cabeça, sorriu ao pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite passada, os beijos, os toques, as palavras de amor, a juras que fizeram, tudo, foi tão prefeito…


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21 – Estou ocupado em dar-te prazer.**

- AHH… - Ela disse ao sentir a cintura envolvida – Jack!

- Shiu, estou ocupado – Ele disse enquanto a beijava demoradamente no pescoço

- Ahhh… - Ela queria chamar o nome dele mas a mente estava demasiada entorpecida para tal, era incrível como ele conseguia deixa-la assim e menos de segundos.

- Jack… - Ela disse com esforço – Olha que os nossos filhos ainda entram…

- Não entram nada, ainda demoram… - Ele disse enquanto dava atenção ao pescoço dela, Irina arqueio o corpo involuntariamente quando ele desceu os beijos para o pescoço.

– Ainda queres que eu pare? – Ele perguntou enquanto passeava as mãos livremente pelo corpo dela – Irina, queres?

Ela suspirou profundamente ao sentir as mãos frias dele em contacto com a sua pele quente, virou-se e beijou-lhe os lábios vorazmente – não…

Ele não esperou mais e levou-a para o quarto…

***

- Jack, temos de nos vestir, eles devem estar quase a chegar… - Disse Irina enquanto apanhava a roupa do chão e se vestia, ou melhor tentava, a cama estava demasiado tentadora.

- Contigo ai, nesses preparos é difícil, sabias? – Ela disse – Anda!

- Pronto, estou a ir… - Ele disse enquanto se levantava, Ela olhou-o e se conseguir resistir voltou para a cama enquanto Jack voltava a beija-la sem lhe dar tempo para pensar em seja o que for.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22 – Preocupações de mãe**

- Mãe? Pai? – Disse Nadia – Chegamos!

Jack e Irina estavam no quarto quando ouviram a filha chama-los.

- Vamos! – Ela disse entre um e outro beijo – Eles… chegaram

E muito dificilmente ela se desenvencihou dos braços dele e desceu para sala, com Jack atrás.

- Já chegaram? – Ela disse

- Fomos ao parque, e depois demos uma volta pela cidade… e a Gracie acabou por adromecer ao colo do Nate, já são oito e um quarto. – Explicou Sofya.

- Eu vou lá pô-la a cima? – Perguntou Nate meio incerto

- Eu vou – A mãe disse pegando na filha – Nate a tua irmã teve bem o resto do dia.

- Teve um bocado "tristetita" – Esclareceu – Mas de resto… e adormeceu cedo.

Irina pôs a mão na testa da filha e percebeu o quanto ela estava quente, chamou Jack e disse ao fim de uma meia hora.

- Nos vamos ao hospital com ela, ela está doente e com febre alta. – Ela disse – Nós temos os documentos dela, vocês ficam aqui, se houver alguma coisa nós ligamos!

- Mas mãe… - Disse Sydney – Eu vou, sou sempre eu com ela desde de que ela era bebé.

- Porque eu não estava lá – A mãe disse firme na decisão – Agora eu estou, eu vou com ela.

Sydney suspirou e a mãe aproximou-se dela e beijou-lhe a testa num tom muito terno, dizendo – Syd eu sou mãe dela, eu prometo que não lhe vai acontecer nada de mal.

Syd sorriu e a mãe sorriu-lhe de volta.

- Vamos Jack…

Eles saíram deixando os filhos em casa preocupados…

Ao fim de três horas

- Shiu… senão vais acorda-los – Irina disse acendendo a luz da sala, e olhou espantada para a cena na sala, todos dormiam, Nadia encostada a Nate no chão e Syd e Iya no sofá.

- Mas tu achavas que eles iam dormir calmamente – Jack disse enquanto carregava a filha mais nove – Eles saiem a ti meu amor, persistentes.

Ela sorriu convictamente quando Nate despertou.

- Nate shiu… - Pediu a mãe

- ACORDEM! ELES CHEGARAM – Disse ele abanando Nadia e chamando as outras – ACORDEM!

- NATE! – Disse Sydney – Deixa-me dormir…

- Anda acorda, eles chegaram! – Disse Nadia – Como está a Gracie?

- Sim, como está ela? – Perguntou Iya – Como?

- Calma – Silenciou-os o pai – Ela está a dormir, teve muito tempo acordada no hospital…

- Mas o que é que ela têm? – Sydney perguntou

- Não nos deixem à espera! – Disse Nate sem dar tempo aos pais para falarem.

- Ela apanhou uma constipação, e agregada ao facto de ela ter asma e de ter os dentes a nascer, fê-la ficar com muita febre e muitas dores, o maior risco é ela apanhar uma pneumonia e como ela é ainda muito pequenina isso podia pô-la em risco de vida. – Explicou a mãe – Por isso, é preciso ter muito cuidado com as correntes de ar, janelas abertas nem pensar e é claro ter muita paciência e brincarem com ela, ela não vai poder sair nas próximas semanas.

- Mama? – Disse Gracie ao despertar – Papa?

- Shiu, princesinha, descansa, vá… - Ele disse para a filha – Dorme

- Não quero – Ela disse – Mama…

Ela estendeu os braços para a mãe que a pegou aos colo.

- Rina!? Estas acordada.

- Sim, mãe – Ela disse – Estou acordada!

- Como está a Gracie – Ela perguntou

- Ela está doente, constipação e dores de dentes e como têm asma…

- Ela está muito mal? – Disse preocupada

- Não… por enquanto não… mas temos de ter cuidado – Ela disse para a mãe – A Yelena já voltou?

- Não e a Kayta foi ter com ela, isto não parece nada bem? – Ela disse em Russo – Irina que é que tu sabes?

- Nada, mama eu não sei nada – Ela declarou – Não sei mesmo nada!

- Muito bem, muito bem - Ela disse passando a dar importância a neta mais nova – Como estás meu anjo?

- Tenho dói-dóis. – Ela declarou meio ensonada - E tenho de ir fazer óo…

Os pais sorriram levemente e a mãe disse-lhe.

- Pois tens de ir dormir, vamos levar-te para o teu quarto…

- Eu durmo com a Iya. – Ela disse – Não durmo sozinha…

- Sim, ela dorme comigo – A irmã levantou-se – Vamos?

Ela passou para o colo da irmã e a mãe sorriu e pouco a pouco os restantes retomaram aos respectivos quartos.

- E nós também nos devíamos ir deitar? – Irina disse

Ele levantou-se e estendeu-lhe a mão – Vamos então.

Ela sorriu e abraçou o marido subindo pelas escadas em direcção ao quarto.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23 – Como é que ele é capaz **

TRIM! TRIM!

O telemóvel de Sydney tocou já passava das cinco da manhã, mas será que ninguém se lembra do fuso horário, ela pensou.

- Sim?

- Sydney, sou eu… o Vaughn

Sydney sentiu o coração começar a andar a mil à hora, parecia ter congelado.

- Sim, agente Vaughn aconteceu alguma coisa?

Vaughn hesitou e disse após um profundo suspiro disse:

- A CIA em conjunto NCS quer que tu te apresentes em Los Angeles a fim de prestares declarações sobre a inimiga dos EUA, Irina Derevko, se não te importares, transmites a mensagem ao teu pai e a Nadia.

Sydney respirou fundo na inútil tentativa de conter as lágrimas e a fúria que senti naquele momento e sem se controlar começou a "despejar" tudo o que senti

- MAS COMO É QUE TU TE ATREVES, A LIGAR-ME PARA ME DIZER ISSO! TU DE FACTO NÃO PRESTAS, O MEU PAI TINHA RAZÃO, TU NÃO PASSAS DE UM MIUDO MIMADO QUE ACHA QUE O MUNDO SE VIROU CONTRA ELE! PARA MIM CHEGA, PODES DIZER AI QUE SIM QUE EU VOU A ESSA FANTOCHADA, MAS PODES TER A CERTEZA QUE SE DEPENDER DE MIM, NENHUM DE VOCÊS PÔEM AS MÃOS EM CIMA DA MINHA MÃE, ESTAMOS ENTENDIDOS!

- CLARO, AGENTE BRISTOW! POR FAVOR SYDNEY, SE QUERES FALAR DO QUE É JUSTO É MELHOR PENSAREM MELHOR! TU NÃO ÉS A AGENTE BRISTOW, NÃO CHEGASTE ONDE CHEGASTE À PULSO, FOI POR SERES FILHA DE QUEM ÉS, E DO TEU PAI TER A POSIÇÃO QUE TEM AQUI DENTRO, FAZES O QUERES E NINGUÉM TE PÔEM A MÃO, PORQUE PARA ALÉM DISSO, ÉS A ESCOLHIDA, E TODOS ACHAM QUE SE TE FIZEREM MAL TU VAIS LIBERTAR UM PODER DESTRUTIVO, CHEGA!

Sydney desligou o telemóvel e começou a chorar, sentia-se traída, partida, como lhe tivessem roubado tudo o que ela mais prezava.

- Sydney! Está tudo bem!? – Nate tinha acordado com os gritos de Sydney – Está a chorar… que é que te fizeram?

Ela continuou a chorar e o irmão abraçou-a, ela levantou o olhar e olhou para ele e milhares de pensamentos lhe passaram pela cabeça, talvez a mãe tivesse razão, ela de facto podia amar Vaughn mas isso não era suficiente e ela ia encontrar alguém que realmente a amasse e que fizesse tudo por ela, e para além disso, ela podia ter perdido Vaughn mas a sua vida melhorará de facto nos últimos dias…

Acabou por adormecer nos braços do irmão enquanto este ficou a zelar pelo seu sono…

Na manhã seguinte…

Sydney acordou e olhou para o relógio, seis e meia da manhã, mexeu-se e deu conta que Nate ainda estava ali, e sorriu.

- Nate… Nate acorda! – Ela disse e ele abriu os olhos vagarosamente e sorriu-lhe – Bom dia

- Bom dia, eu adormeci aqui, desculpa… - Ele disse levantando-se

- Desculpa nada… obrigado por me teres aturado… - Ela disse com um sorriso

- De nada – Syndey sorriu – És minha irmã e eu não gosto de te ver assim, mas queres me contar o que aconteceu?

- Eu…bem… - Ela respirou fundo e começou a contar

Entretanto na sala

- Faz pouco barulho Kayta! – Elena repreendeu-a com se ela fosse uma criança – Kayta!

- Bom dia Elena! – Irina disse que as esperava na sala – Como foi a viagem?

- Boa, excelente, devo dizer – Elena respondeu sarcasticamente – É como tu sabes, matar de vez em quando é uma excelente maneira de descarregar energias acumuladas.

- É claro – Retorquiu Irina – Mas se não fosse pedir demais, eu queria saber o que é que passa…

- Nada demais, maninha – Ele voltou a dizer num tom frio – Nada.

- Eu vou andando, não tenho nada a ver com isso! – Disse Kayta indo em direcção às escadas.

- TU FICAS! – Disse Irina – Ninguém sai daqui até eu saber o que se passa.

Elena suspirou e sentou-se de frente para a irmã, e apenas permaneceu a olha-la.

Ficaram sem dizer uma palavra durante mais de vinte minutos até que Kayta voltou a falar novamente:

- Se vão ficar assim muito mais tempo, eu vou me embora, detesto essas vossas "batalhas visuais"

- Kayta fica onde estás – Elena disse suspirando – Eu e a Kayta fomos até Moscovo – Ela disse dirigindo-se a Irina – Eles querem se vingar de nós, mas parece que se tinham esquecido de que nós somos as irmãs Derevko, e eu fiz questão de lhes lembrar que nós éramos e porque é que éramos tão conhecidas pelos nossos dotes…

Irina assistiu com a cabeça e disse:

- Isso não vai segura-los por muito tempo, principalmente com o Cuveé de volta aos serviços inteligentes russo, eu não sei o que poderá acontecer.

Elena assistiu e disse antes de se retirar – Por enquanto está tudo controlado, depois logo vemos.

- Bom dia mãe – Irina virou-se e viu Nate e Sydney – Podemos falar contigo?

- Sim, é claro. – Ela disse – A Elena e a Kayta já estavam de saída…

- É melhor elas ouvirem também – Disse Sydney

Elas entreolharam-se e sentaram-se, Sydney começou a falar.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24 – De regresso à Los Angeles**

- Ontem à noite, o agente Vaughn ligou-me como representante da NSC e da CIA e disse-me que tanto eu com a Nadia e o meu pai temos de ir depor num interrogatório oficial sobre ti, mãe – Sydney disse baixando o olhar

- Isso não será necessário – Declarou Irina – Eu própria falei com a CIA, ontem à noite, creio é claro que o Sr. Vaughn ainda não tivesse tomado conhecimento de tal, eu a CIA chegamos à um acordo, eu ajudo a derrotar e a destruir todos os artefactos do Rambaldi, e todos os meus crimes serem perdoados.

Sydney e Nate sorriram um para o outro e a mãe observou feliz continuando.

- O vosso pai deu uma grande ajuda nisto, e para além disso o acordo inclui a minha parceria com o vosso pai com é óbvio e contigo e com a tua irmã – Ela disse dirigindo-se à Sydney – E é claro, tanto o Nate com a Sofya vão também trabalhar temporariamente para a CIA, dentro disto

Sydney ficou atónica com a última revelação, e a mãe explicou.

- O Nate e a Sofya tem capacidades para ser agentes, contudo adoram usa-las para assaltar ministérios, e divisões secretas, por pura diversão. – Sydney estava ainda mais estupefacta que antes – Não te impressiones ainda há mais... Já falaste com o teu pai?

- Não, estava a espera que ele acordasse.

Depois de todos descerem, instalou-se uma discussão muito difícil de "compreender", Sofya e Sydney achavam aquilo disparatado pois sabiam que a CIA nunca ia cumprir com o acordo totalmente, Nate e Nadia achavam que era perigoso mas também não era assim tão arriscado e disparatado com as irmãs pensavam e os pais tentavam pôr ordem naquilo.

- CALADOS! – Gritou à mãe – Muito obrigado, agora como eu e o vosso pai estamos a tentar explicar, partimos ainda hoje para Los Angeles.

- Mas mãe… Isto é perigoso e insensato – Disse Iya.

- Mãe, a Iya tem razão! – Apoiou Sydney – Não podes sair daqui!

- A mãe aqui sou eu, nós já decidimos! Vamos embora hoje.

Os restantes conformaram-se quando se ouviu uma vozinha – Vamos pa' onde? – Gracie tinha acordado.

- Vamos voltar para casa. – O pai respondeu enquanto a filha sorriu – Hoje.

- Heyyy – Ela disse – Eu quero voltar para a escola!

- Meu amor… - Irina disse – Tu não vais poder voltar para a escola, durante um tempo, mas nós prometemos – Ela disse olhando para Jack – Que assim que for possível tu voltas, sim?

- Porquê? – Ela perguntar sem estar conformada

- Meu amor, não é assim tão simples… há pessoas más atrás de mim e do papa, sim? E nós não queremos que tu fiques em perigo.

- Mas esses homens maus vêem buscar-me? – A filha parecia estar interessada na conversa e continuava a interrogar à mãe..

- Se nós não tivemos cuidado, sim! Mas o papa e eu prometemos que não vamos deixar.

Ela assistiu com a cabeça e a mãe beijou-lhe a testa.

Ao fim de três horas e meia

- Chegamos dentro de dez minutos – Jack disse para Irina.

- Não sei se estou preparada… - Ela disse – Eu olho para eles e sei que são prefeitos e espanto-me que sejam meus filhos, mas eu não sei se sei ser a mãe que eles precisam, eu…

Ele abraçou-a e a beijou ternamente, sussurrando ao seu ouvido.

- Tu és a melhor mãe que eles podiam ter, tu preocupaste com eles, cuidas deles não da maneira ortodoxa, mas deixa nós também não somos propriamente normais, mas eles sabem que tu os amas, aconteça o que acontecer.

Ela sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem-lhe pelo rosto e abraçou-o.

- Eu amo-te, tanto, tanto, e vou te amar para sempre, aconteça o que acontecer, eu quero que saibas isso. – Ela beijou-o e ele secou-lhe as lágrimas

- Eu também te amo – Ele disse – All my love, forever and a day

- CHEGAMOS! – Disse Gracie enquanto o avião aterrou – Chegamos papa…

- Calma… - Ele disse – Anda vamos desceu

Eles desceram calmamente e chegaram à entrada do aeroporto.

- Agora, senão for perguntar demais, vamos para onde? – Nathan perguntou curioso

- Para casa, ora – Sydney respondeu com um piscar de olhos

Ela sorriu para o irmão e disse.

- Podemos ir de táxi, nenhum de nós tem o carro aqui. – Sugeriu Nadia – Que acham?

- Não, íamos ter de esperar muito para isso, mas podemos ir de autocarro! – Disse Sydney – É mais rápido e além disso a Gracie adora andar de autocarro!

- Sim, vamos de autocaio…

- Autocarro, Gracie, "nós vamos de autocarro" – O pai emendou-a

- Nós vamos de… - Gracie esforçou-se para dizer – autocaio!

- Autocarro – Disse o pai novamente enquanto Nate e Nadia se esforçavam para não rir e Sydney e Sofya não se continham.

- Autocaio! – Ela disse – Não consigo papa.

- Vais conseguir, princesa, eu sei que sim, mas mais tarde… - A mãe pegou-a ao colo – Vamos então…

A viagem foi bastante rápida e divertida, Gracie adorava andar de autocarro, ao fim de dez minutos estavam em casa.

- Chegamos! – Disse Sydney

Irina conhecia a casa é claro, viverá lá dez anos, foi a casa onde Sydney nasceu, era a casa dela… Sofya e Nate nunca lá tinham ido e Nadia fora lá algumas vezes, visitar as irmãs, é claro que o pai lhe tinha dito que agora ela morava lá e que ia deixar de ficar no hotel onde estava…

A casa era grande, não tão grande como a deles, pensou Nate, mas agora também era a casa deles, do pai deles, a casa era toda branca e tinha um pequeno jardim em volta todo cuidado.

- Vamos entrar! – Disse o pai – Sydney tens as chaves?

- Estão aqui – Ela disse tirando do bolso umas chaves – Vamos!

Ao entrar na casa, Irina reparou que muito pouco tinha mudado por dentro, a decoração que ela tinha feito mantinha-se razoavelmente e as memórias começaram a vir, como por magia... o primeiro dia de casado depois da lua de mel de ambos, de quando ela contará a Jack que ela estava grávida, o dia do nascimento de Sydney, quando ela disse pela primeira vez mamã, quando ela levará a filha pela primeira vez à escola, tudo, os beijos com o marido, a dor de ter sido retirada dali…

- Irina, está tudo bem!? – Ele perguntou ao ver a mulher olhar em volta pensativa

- Estou bem, incrivelmente estou me a sentir muito bem – Ela disse – A última vez que te beijei nesta casa, tu tinhas acabado de chegar de uma missão à Berlim e a Sydney estava a dormir, foi aqui mesmo, no hall da entrada.

Ele sem pensar duas vezes, puxou-a para o local que ela a segundos referia e beijava-a, ali mesmo, passados mais de vinte anos.

- Pronto, agora a última vez que nos beijamos nesta casa, foi quando ambos estavamos a chegar a casa com os nosso filhos… ok?

Ela sorriu e beijou-o uma e uma e outra vez, sem nunca se fartar.

- Pai!? – Sydney chamou – Onde é que os gémeos vão ficar?

Jack separou-se de Irina e sorriu para ela – É melhor irmos, senão não sabe o que pode acontecer…

Ela deu-lhe a mãe e beijou uma última vez, antes de subirem ao andar de cima.

- A Sofya pode ficar com o quarto junto ao teu Sydney, o Nate com o quarto do fundo e a Nadia, como já tinhamos dito, fica com o quarto junto do da Gracie. – O pai disse com a maior naturalidade – Problema resolvido…

- Não é bem assim… - Disse Sydney – Aqueles quartos estão muito vazios, só tem mesmo uma cama e um armário.

- Depois a tua mãe e vocês tratam disso – Ele disse tirando-se completamente fora disso – Satisfeita?

- Ai pai! – Ela suspirou e entrou no quarto dela, indo buscar algo e voltando em seguida.

- Vou sair, volto mais tarde! – Ela disse – Nadia queres vir?

- Depende do que fores fazer? – Ela disse – Vais ter com o Justin e com a Madalena?

- Sim, porquê? – Ela perguntou – Alguma coisa contra?

- Nada, mas eu não gosto muito da Madalena, o Justin é boa onda, mas a Madalena, ela é… estranha.

- A Madalena não é estranha, ele vê o mundo de uma forma completamente diferente, ela acha que a humanidade inventa milhares de coisas, como o amor, para desculpa os seus maiores e injustificáveis erros… - Sydney explicou mais uma vez – É vive a vida no limite, o que é no mínimo inteligente…

- E tu entras nisso? – Ela disse – Syd, isso é perigoso…

- Que exagero! – Ela disse – Não vens pois não? – A irmã abanou a cabeça – Alguém quer vir?

- Eu acho que vou gostar dela! – Disse Sofya – Dá-me cinco minutos que eu já desço!

- Ok! – Ela disse – Tu devias ser como ela! – Disse Syd virando-se para Nadia – Assim é que é!

Nadia suspirou e pegou na irmã mais nova.

- E nós vamos brincar para o jardim, não é, Nate, vens?

- É claro – Ela disse tirando a irmã do colo de Nadia e pegando-o ela – Não é, anjinho, vamos divertir-nos.

Passados cinco minutos, Sydney e Sofya saiam enquanto se ouvia as risadas de Gracie do jardim enquanto Nate a mandava ao ar e a apanhava, e Nadia fazia-lhe cócegas!

Num café ali perto…

- Syd! – Chamou uma rapariga de cabelos loiros, olhos castanho, muito bonita e vinha acompanhada por um rapaz alto, cabelos castanhos e um sorriso muito maroto com que Sofya ficou encantada.

- Olá! – Ela disse – Quem é vivo sempre aparece!

- Eu estou bem viva, Madalena – Sydney retrucou no mesmo tom irónico que ela – Olá Justin!

- Olá Syd… - Ele disse beijando-lhe as faces – Olá…

- Sofya – Syd apresentou – É minha irmã!

- Irmã?? – Perguntou Madalena – Pensava que as tuas únicas irmãs eram a santinha – Sydney fez cara feia quando ela disse isso – Pronto, a Nadia e a Gracie…

- Longa história, mais tarde – Ela disse – Novidade sobre a APO?

- Para além do interrogatório sobre a tua mãe, nada de especial! – Ela disse – Nós não contamos nada com tu pediste, eu acho isto tudo ridículo, até demais! – Madalena pôs um tom de sarcasmo no final da frase – Ah é claro, como tu deves saber, a tua mãe agora vai trabalhar para a CIA.

- Sim eu sei, mas acho tudo isto, perigoso! – Ela disse antes de ser interrompida por Justin

- Eu não quero ser indelicado nem rude – Ela disse dirigindo-se a Sofya – Mas ela pode ouvir isto?

- Oh, sim, ela também vai trabalhar lá! – Sydney anunciou – Agente Sofya Bristow.

- Tu precisas definitivamente de me contar isso muito bem! – Declarou Madalena – Muito bem, porque eu perdi todo o fio à meada.

- Vais acabar por saber – Justin disse – Podemos ir sair hoje à noite…

- Não dá, eu tenho de ficar em casa. – Sydney avisou – Mas pode ficar para sexta?

- Ok…

BIP BIP BIP

Justin e Madalena deram pelos telemóveis tocar quando eles acabaram de tomar o café, era como Sydney dizia "prefect timing"

Syd e Iya iam agora em direcção à casa quando um carro as interceptou e começou a disparar, rapidamente elas se esconderão.

- IYA TOMA! – Sydney entregou-lhe uma arma e ambas se preparavam .

Levantaram-se de trás do carro e começaram a disparar sobre todos os homens sem dar a mínima importância a quem eram, elas queriam era sair dali vivas.

O tiroteio durou mais ou menos uns dez minutos e nem Syd ou Iya tinham sido atingidas, quando uma rosa negra foi deixava junto a eles misteriosamente.

**Entretanto em casa**

- Jack? – Irina chamou do quarto – Jack, podes vir aqui?

- Irina, estou aqui, querida – Ele disse ao observa-la – Está tudo bem? Irina estás branca.

- Uma sensação estranha… horrível – Ela disse sentando-se na cama – A Sydney e a Sofya…

- Ainda não chegaram… foram ao café… elas devem estar bem.

- PAI! – Gritou Gracie – PAI!

Jack desceu com Irina atrás quando chegou a sala viu Sofya ao lado de Sydney que tinha sido alvejada no ombro.

- Sydney, mas o que é que te aconteceu? – A mãe disse – Sofya?

- Nós não fizemos nada – Ela explicou – Eu e a Iya íamos na rua quando um carro nos interceptou e começou a disparar contra nós, e pronto nós não podíamos ficar quietas e disparamos contra eles, e entretanto a Syd foi alvejada no ombro.

- Eu nem quero saber mais… - Disse-lhe a mãe – Syd, vamos ao hospital, precisas de levar pontos.

- Não dá mãe – Sydney respondeu – Eles iam fazer muitas perguntas, têm de ser vocês a fazer isso.

- Nós não somos médicos, e eu não sei a que tipo de extensão têm isso, pode não ser nada, mas também pode ser algo grave.

- Se vocês não fizerem isso, vai ser pior – Sydney disse quando uma forte dor a atingiu

- Ok, ok – Ela disse – Jack fazes isto, eu não…

- Sim, é claro – Ele disse – Syd, consegues pôr-te em pé?

Ela tentou mas quase caiu novamente , o pai pegou-a nos braços sem esforço, levando-a para o andar de cima, poisando-a na cama dela.

- Agora, Syd, isto pode doer, mas com a adrenalina em alta, duvido que isso aconteça.

Ele começou a suturar a ferida dela e incrivelmente Syd não senti nada mais que simples picadas.

Ao fim de dez minutos, ele já tinha acabado de suturar a ferida e Syd começou a falar sobre hipóteses e quem teria sido o responsável por aquilo.

- Não vale a pena especularem muito – Disse Nate quando os pais foram ao andar de cima – Cuveé na certa.

- Nós calculamos – Iya disse – Mas isto está fora do controlo de qualquer um.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25 – Feliz e assustada (flasback)**

No presente...

- Irina? – Jack chamou da sala de estar

- Estou cá em cima – Ela disse – Podes fazer-me um favor?

- Sim – Ele disse ao chegar ao quarto – De que é que precisas?

- Quando à dois anos eu me entreguei a CIA, ele tiraram-me a minha aliança e adorava tê-la de volta!

Jack sorriu e abriu uma gaveta da mesa de cabeceira…

Ela sorriu ao vê-lo com a aliança ele pegou na mão dela e colocou a aliança enquanto dizia "Amo-te" ela não conteve uma lágrima que lhe escorreu do rosto, ela limpo-lha novamente, ela tinha reparado que a dele estava em cima do tocador, pegou nela e colocou-a no dedo dele, dizendo também "Também te amo".

Ele segurou-a pela cintura e beijo-lhe os lábios, o primeiro contacto entre o lábios de ambos foi tão puro, quase que infantil e depois voltaram-se a beijar, mas desta vez o beijo foi mais forte, as mãos dele desfilavam pelo corpo dela sem limites, separam-se ao fim de algum tempo, ofegantes. Ela sorriu e sentou-se na cama descansando a cabeça no peito dele, ele afagava-lhe o cabelo docemente e ela mirava a aliança, de repente a imagem do seu casamento veio-lhe a memória.

**Flashback – 25 de Julho de 1971**

_Irina andava de um lado para o outro ansiosa, já tinha o vestido posto e estava arranjada para subir ao altar, sentia-se tão nervosa como nunca tinha estado._

_Ela ia casar, "Irina tu vais casar" ela dizia para si mesma, sentia-se completamente fora de si, tinha medo de ir casar, nestas circustâncias, mas mesmo assim, só a palavra casar metia-lhe tanto medo, não sabia o que fazer, ok, namorar era uma coisa, mas casar, ela amavo-o, incrivelmente, ela amava-o como nunca achará ser possível e queria muito casar com ele, então porque esse medo idiota de casar?_

_Ela sentou-se em frente de um espelho e observou-se, está linda, os cabelos apanhados num coque com alguns fios soltos, uma maquilhagem muito suave, o vestido era muito simples mas ficava-lhe lindamente, suspirou… _

_- Laura? – Chamou-a uma mulher – Estás pronta?_

_Ela suspirou e acenou com a cabeça esboçando um sorriso._

_- Então vou mandar tocar a música… - A rapariga disse – Quem é que te vai levar ao altar?_

_- Um amigo – Ela disse_

_- Ok… _

_Ela ouviu a marcha nupcial a tocar, e respirou fundo "era agora" ela disse para si própria._

_- Laura, vamos? – Um rapaz perguntou para ela – Estás pronta?_

_- Sim, Mark – Ela estendeu o braço para ele e ele sorriu – O Jack está nervosíssimo, ainda não parou de andar de um lado para o outro, e pediu a Emily para ver se tu ainda estás aqui ou já tinhas fugido?_

_Ela sorriu, como é que ela podia fugir, ela queria casar-se com ele e com por segundos esqueceu tudo e decidiu que hoje ela seria a Laura, sem mais nada, e que se ia casar com o homem da sua vida… sem mais nada._

_Ela sorriu e entrou na sala que estava destinada a cerimónia, ela tinha-a decorado com crisântemos brancos, olhou para o fundo, lá estava Jack sorria-lhe e ela podia ver que ele estava nervoso, mas tão feliz._

_Ela e Mark caminhavam lentamente e quando finalmente chegou perto de Jack, Mark sorriu-lhe e disse baixinho "boa sorte"._

_Jack sorriu-lhe e disse_

_- Estás linda…_

_Ela sorriu e dirigisse com ele a ao altar…_

_Ao fim de uma hora eles finalmente disseram o sim, e beijaram-se pela primeira vez como marido e mulher. Irina sentiu-se feliz, como se fosse apenas uma mulher que acabará de casar com o homem que amava._

**Fim do Flasback**

- Irina? – Jack chamou-a – Em que estás a pensar?

- Nada de especial, meu amor, nada… - Ela sorriu e beijou-o

- Está tudo bem… andas palida. – Ele perguntou – Estás bem?

- Sim… - Ela disse naturalmente, agora está tudo bem…


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26 – Bebé… grávida… **

**Um mês depois…**

Irina andava para trás e para a frente, sem parar, não podia ser, não agora.

- Mas porque raio é que este teste demora tanto! – Ela disse pegando num teste de gravidez que estava em cima do toucador.

Ela tinha-se vindo a sentir mal durante as últimas semanas, enjoos, dores de cabeça…

Ela olhou surpresa para o teste quando aparecerão dois tracinhos.

Grávida… ela estava grávida.

Irina passou a mão na barriga recta, e sorriu.

- OK, eu estou grávida – Ela disse para si mesma – Eu estou grávida, OH MEU DEUS, eu estou grávida…

Irina olhou assustada para ela, ela estava grávida, com é que Jack iria reagir, logo agora que ela estava no meio de uma missão.

Ela sentou-se na cama e acabou por adormecer…

***

- Irina, estás em casa? – Jack perguntou ao entrar – Irina?

Ela não respondeu e ele foi até ao quarto, e lá estava ela, a dormir calmamente, como se nada importasse, ele sorriu e beijo-lhe a testa le ela abriu os olhos vagorasomante.

- Jack?

- Sim, meu amor, adromeceste – Ele constatou – Ultimamente andas muito cançada…

- Eu… - Ela disse quando ele constatou o obvio – Anda cançada, é só.

- Devias ir ao médico pode ser alguma coisa!?

"_É claro que é, eu estou grávida…"_

- Não é nada – Ela disse meio nervosa – Só stress.

- Eu podia ajudar-te a aliviar esse stress – Ela disse sentando-se atrás dela e massagando suavemente os ombros – Eu tenho uma surpresa para ti…

- Surpresa?? – Ela perguntou – O quê?  
- Surpresa… - Ele disse – Temos para além disso uma missão.

"_Jack, não estou na melhor posição para missões…"_

- É simples, nós os dois temos que ir até paris e fazermo-nos passar por compradores de um dos antigos artefactos do Rambaldi, e temos de identificar um homem que pode ter ligações ao convénio.

- Partimos quando? – Ela perguntou

- Amanhã à noite – Ela respondeu – A Syd é a única que fica em Los Angeles, O Nathan e a Nadia vão num missão ao congo de reconhecimento, a Sofya vai com o Agente Weiss num assalto a um armazem que pensamos contér alguns artefactos do Rambaldi, e a Syd fica por cá.

- Não quis ir!?

- Não, ela quer até queria, mas ela é o principal alvo do Convénio como a escolhida, eles não à podem apanhar sozinha, é muito perigoso.

- Ainda bem… - Irina suspirou e sentiu-se enjoada novamente.

- Irina! Estás bem? – Ele perguntou ao vê-la novamente ficar branca

"_Ok, eu vou contar-lhe… em que é que eu me estou a meter…"_

- Jack, eu… - Ela começou baixando a cabeça – Jack eu…

- Sim, tu? – Ele perguntou – Estás doente?

"_Mas como é que alguém que é o perito em promenores não consegue perceber isto, é tão obvio"_

- Irina estás bem? Estás doente? Irina? – Ele perguntou preocupado – Irina?

- Calma – Ela disse – Eu não estou doente! Quer dizer eu não acho que estou doente, há quem ache, mas acho que não…

"_Agora estou a meter os pés pelas mãos…"_

- Eu… - Ela disse – Jack, eu estou grávida.

Ela olhou-o e ficou em pânico ao ver que ele não tinha reacção.

- Jack – Ela approximou-se – Eu.. desculpa, eu devia ter tido mais cuidado, desculpa, eu acho que foi na primeira semana que tivemos junto…

Ela foi interrompida por um beijo avasalador, separam-se e ele colou a teste dele à dela e disse num fio de voz.

- Nós vamos ter um bebé?

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

- NÓS VAMOS TER UM BEBÉ! – Ele disse feliz pegando-a pela cintura e rodou-a no ar.

- Olha que eles ainda ouvem… - Irina disse enquanto sorria – Jack!

- Sabes querida, mesmo que queiras, não vais esconder isto deles por muito mais tempo…

- Eu sei, nós contamos-lhe hoje à noite… - Ela disse num suspiro ao senti-lo beijar-lhe o pescoço – Jack… pará, isso não é justo… eu fico…

- Mais sensível em certos pontos – Ele disse – Eu sei, e adoro isso…

Ela beija-o uma última vez antes de descer para baixo, e ir para a cozinha perparar o jantar…

***

- Mãe? – Gracie chamou – Syd?

- Sou sou eu, meu anjo – Disse a mãe – Percisas de alguma coisa?

- Sim – Ela disse – Tenho sede.

Irina sorriu e encheu-lhe um copo com água e entregou-lho.

- Obrigada – Ela disse antes de beber.

- A mamã e o papá têm uma notícia para ti – Ela disse e notou que os olhos da filha se encheram de curiosidade

- O que é? O que é? – Ela perguntou aos pulos – Conta, mamã, por favor?

- Quando os manos chegarem, eu conto à todos! – Ela disse

- Mas a surpresa é para todos?

- Sim, Gracie, a surpresa é para todos!

Ela sorriu e tentou sentar-se numa cadeira da cozinha, mas eram demasiadas altas.

- O que é que a minha princesa está a tentar fazer!? – O pai disse quando entrou na cozinha.

- Parece-me que está a tentar cair – Disse a mãe – Está quieta Gracie, ainda cais!

- Não caiu nada. – Ela disse – Papá, ajuda!

O pai sentou-a na cadeira e ela bateu palmas, feliz, os pais sorriram enternecidos para a cena.

- Gracie amanhã vais outra vez aos treinos, sim meu anjo!?

- Eu vou ao teu trabalho papá? – Ela perguntou – É papá?

- Sim… mas vais fazer uns "jogos"?

- Ah! – Ela disse com uma exclamação – Como da outra vez?

- Sim – Ele disse – Mas são novos!

- Ok, papá! – Ela disse, estendeu novamente os braços para o pai a pôr novamente no chão.

- Não estás quieta! – Ele disse quando ela voltou novamente a correr desta vez em direcção ao jardim.

- Jack? – Irina chamou-o – Jack, eu não gosto nada que a nossa filha seja submetida ao projecto Christmas, eu sei o que tu pensas sobre isto mas…

- Não há nada a fazer, e eles queriam-na levar para fora, para um colégio especializado para treinar crianças e eu não podia deixar que isso acontecesse, e a reactivação do projecto Christmas foi a única maneira que eu arranjei de ficar com ela aqui, sem ter a CIA a tentar levá-la.

Irina pareceu preocupada mas acabou por concordar.

- É a única criança que está no projecto agora?

- Sim, de momento é, as restantes que iniciaram o projecto com ela não relevaram aptidões para o restante, ela é mesmo muito desenvolvida psicologicamente, é capaz de resolver qualquer tipo de obstáculo tridimensional, e consegue decorar qualquer tipo de coisa que oiça, é incrível.

Irina sorriu, afinal a filha dela era um "pequeno génio" mas isso deixava tão preocupada, era como lhe tivessem a programar a vida sem que ela tivesse voto na matéria.

Jack sabia que o que estava a fazer era errado, mas não a podia deixar ir, não era justo ela ficar sem pais e ele sem ela.

- Amanhã leva-mo na connosco? – Ela disse quando ele abanou a cabeça em concordância – Jack, nós vamos resolver tudo isto, eu sei que sim.

- Eu também – Ele disse beijando-a e passando a mão na barriga dela - Por todos eles.

Ela sorriu e beijou-o mais uma vez antes dos teus filhos chegarem.

- Olá mãe – Sydney disse – Estás melhor?

- Sim, Syd, estou bastante melhor! – Ela disse – Avisa os teus irmãos para irem para sala, eu e o vosso pai precisamos de vos contar um coisa?

- O que é?

- Mas será que nenhum de vocês conhece o significado da palavra surpresa? – Ela disse sorrindo do ar de indignada da filha – Na sala, Sydney, na sala.

Ao fim de dez minutos já todos estavam sentados na sala quando a mãe começou a falar.

- O que eu e o vosso pai vos temos que contar não é nada de mal… - Ela disse rapidamente ao ver que Sofya e Sydney iam começar o discurso de "nós bem dissemos que era perigoso…" – Eu ultimamente tenho andado meio enjoada e com muitas dores de cabeça…

- Estás doente, mãe? – Nadia perguntou preocupada

- Mamã, tens um dói-dói? – Gracie perguntou com os olhos marejados de lágrimas – Dói muito?

- Não, a mamã não têm um dói-dói – Irina disse sentando a filha no colo – A mamã vai ter um bebé.

Desta ninguém tinha ficado a espera, Sydney estava parva depois de ouvir a revelação, Nadia esboçava um sorriso muito surpreso, Nate, bem Nate não tinha reacção e Sofya estava tão estupefacta quanto Sydney e Gracie, sorria feliz, afinal tinham-lhe dado o presente que ela tinha pedido.

- Eu vou ter um bebé? – Gracie perguntou radiante – É mamã?

- Sim, princesa, daqui a uns meses, vais ter um mano ou uma mana – Ela disse enquanto beijava a filha na testa. – E vocês, não dizem nada.

Sydney sorriu, aproximou-se da mãe e sentou-se no chão à volta dela, e disse

- É mesmo verdade, vamos ter um bebé daqui a uns meses? – A pergunta foi feita de uma forma tão ingénua e doce que Irina pareceu ver Sydney com quatro anos novamente.

- Sim, Sydney, é mesmo verdade.

A frase da mãe pareceu ter acordado os restantes filhos que rapidamente se sentaram

Ao pé de Sydney e começaram a fazer milhares de perguntas…

Jack sorriu ao observar a cena e sentiu-se feliz, estupidamente feliz.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27 – Rendição de Sark**

- Gracie, acorda, temos de nos levantar – A irmã chamou-a – Anda levanta-te!

- 'dia – Ela disse esfregando os olhos

- Levanta-te que a mãe já cá vem ajudar-te, ok? – Nadia beijou-lhe a testa enquanto saía.

Gracie levantou-se e foi a casa de banho dela, pegou no banco e começou a lavar os dentes e a pentear-se.

- Gracie? – A mãe chamou-a – Onde estás?

- Mama… - Ela disse

- Bom dia princesa – Ela disse – Estás pronta?

- Já lavei os dentes e penteie o cabelo! – Ela disse sorrindo – Mas não consigo chegar a roupa…

- Anda, eu ajudo-te – Ela disse estendendo a mão

A mãe tirou-lhe um vestido vermelho com pequenas flores e um casaco branco de malha, e passado cinco minutos ela já estava pronta, depois de a mãe ter insistido muito para ela pôr um fita no cabelo.

- Bom dia princesa. – O pai disse quando ela chegou ao colo da mãe ainda muito ensonada

- ' dia – Ela disse depois da mãe a sentar novamente

- Vá Gracie come – O pai pediu – Nós temos de ir daqui a pouco…

- Não tenho fome – Ela disse

- Gracie, porque é que tu não queres comer – A mãe disse – Que castigo, tu não comes nada. – A mãe pôs-lhe a mão na testa mas ela parecia estar bem – Eu vou pôr-te leite no biberon pode ser que assim comas.

- Pronto aqui o tens – Ela disse estendendo-o a filha – Agora bebe.

Muito relutantes, ela começou a beber, quando algo chamou a atenção dela, está dentro de uma gaveta da cozinha.

Ela pediu a mãe para a pôr no chão, Irina estranhou mas fez a vontade à filha, Gracie tinha um sorriso luminoso no rosto, abriu a gaveta e tirou de lá de dentro… a chucha.

- SYDNEY ENCONTREI! – Ela disse felicíssima – Eu tenho a minha chucha.

Irina olhava para a cena hilariante e sentia-se tão completa…

- Gracie tu ainda usas chucha?

- Usa… Usar é pouco – Disse Sydney – Ela não vive sem aquilo, leva-a para todo o lado.

- Gracie, querida, tu não queres deixar isso aqui? – Disse o pai num tom exasperado – Vá lá…

- Não papa, eu não a vou deixar, não, não, não! – Ela disse decidida.

- Ou menos de falta de determinação ela não têm – Nathan disse – Vamos então?

- Sim, já estamos atrasados… - Nadia confirmou – Pai, vamos?

- Pronto, desta ganhaste… - Ele disse para a filha enquanto a pegava ao colo – Vamos!

Irina sorriu enquanto olhava a filha que estava radiante com a redescoberta da chucha.

Na sede APO

- Bom dia Agente Bristow. – Weiss disse ao passar por ele – Mrs. Bristow.

- Bom dia – Ela respondeu educadamente

- Jack, Irina… - Arvin Sloane disse ao vê-los entrar – Olá Gracie.

- Olá – Ela respondeu animadamente

- Irina levas a lá a baixo? – Jack pediu enquanto passava a filha para o colo da mãe – Ela têm de lá estar em baixo em dez minutos.

Ela sorriu e ele beijou-lhe os lábios rapidamente enquanto ela saía, ele olhou para Arvin e ambos seguiram para a sala de reuniões…

- Há quanto tempo é que eles estão ali? – Iya perguntou a Nada que apenas encolheu os ombros.

- Há muito – Syd disse – Desde de que nós chegamos.

- O que será que ele estão a falar? – Nate começou – Isso é estranho...

- Nathan, nós somos agentes secretos… - Nadia disse – Ser estranho é quase uma norma.

- Ai, também não exageres. – Iya disse

- A Iya têm razão nós não somos estranhos – Ela disse – Só temos mais uns segredos e matamos umas quantas pessoas que tentam matar milhões, sim acho que é apenas isso.

- Apenas??? – Nadia disse – Sydney, a convivência com a Madalena está de veras a fazer-te mal.

- Eu acho-a muito inteligente – Iya começou – Eu gosto dela, não têm limites.

- Exactamente, não têm limites, e isso é perigoso! – Ela disse

- O Nate andou a dar umas voltas com ela, não foi Nate!? – Sydney perguntou

- Ó pá ela é mesmo gira, e vê isto como um passatempo sem compromisso, o que me agrada bastante. – Nate disse num tom natural perante o ar de Nadia.

- Mas será que sou só eu que penso, isso é errado – Ela disse a Nate – errado!

- O que é que é errado? – Eles ouviram a voz da mãe perguntar – Sim, Nadia, o que é errado?

- Eles estarem ali a conversar a tanto tempo – Sydney respondeu rapidamente

- Sydney querida, eu acho que te ensinei que não deves mentir, especialmente aos pais…

- Eu não estou mentir! – Ela disse olhando nos olhos da mãe sem vacilar

- Sim, é claro – Ela disse num tom sarcástico – Eu descubro isso, mas mais tarde. -

Sofya e Nate olhavam perplexos para a cena que acabará de acontecer e Nadia indignada.

- Tu enfrentaste a grande Irina Derevko… e não vacilaste!? UAU! – Sofya disse perplexa.

- A serio, acabaste de te tornar o nosso ídolo! – Nate disse – Ah! e obrigado, a mãe ia-me fazer a cabeça em água a querer saber mais coisas.

- Pois eu acho – Começou Nadia – Que não devias mentir, ela é nossa mãe, e vai acabar por descobrir e depois estamos metidos numa grande embrulhada.

- Ai, Nadia, as vezes parece que ainda és uma criança – Sydney disse despreocupada – Até a Gracie é mais arrisca que tu.

- É claro, tu ensina-a a ser. – Ela disse – Mas que é que ensina a uma criança de três anos a manobrar armas orientais.

- É acha aquilo giro – Sydney respondeu – Além disso tu prometeste que não dizias nada ao pai, lembraste?

Nadia resmungou algo contrariada e saiu.

- Ela é tão responsável, que as vezes perde a piada. – Iya disse

- Não há nada a fazer – Sydney acrescentou – Não muda!

- Olhem eles saíram! – Nate disse depois de ver o pai e Sloane sair do escritório.

- Venham cá, vocês todos – O pai chamou-os – Onde está a Nadia?

- Foi arejar as ideias?

- Mas o que é vocês lhe fizeram desta vez?

- Nada pai – Iya disse – Nós só lhe tentamos mostrar o mundo como ele é.

- Não chateiem a vossa irmã, ela é, graças a deus, mais calma que vocês, por isso deixem-na estar assim.

Eles riram e entraram para a sala de reuniões, lá dentro já se encontrava Arvin Sloane, Dixon e Vaughn, Lauren e mais tarde entrou Weiss.

- Onde está a Irina, Jack?

- Ela não vêm – Jack disse – A Gracie está a prestar as últimas provas e ela está lá com ela, eu transmito-lhe o que ela precisa de saber.

- Não será necessário – Irina chegou nesse preciso momento e senta-se ao lado do marido.

- Muito bem agora que estão todos vamos começar – Ele disse – Ontem a noite foi tomado de assalto uma empresa cubana onde havia um laboratório que estava a desenvolver uma técnica muito avança de engenharia genética, tudo aponta para este homem – Ele disse pondo em grande cenário a fotografia de um homem caucasiano, de cabelos escuros e com uma enorme cicatriz na fase esquerda. – Ali Mohamede.

- Ele era um dos homens mais chegados do Cuveé – Irina constatou.

- O Cuveé está por de traz disto? – Iya perguntou

- Ainda não sabemos – Ele disse – É ai que eu quero que vocês entrem, Sydney e Nate vocês vão fazer-se passar por potenciais compradores do que eles roubaram.

- mas se não for pedir muito – Disse Nate – O que é que nó estamos interessados em "comprar"?

- Os colombianos desenvolveram uma arma que permite controlar

- Mama… Papa – Gracie chamou correndo para a mãe – Mama… acabou.

Gracie vinha acompanhada de Devlin.

- Jack, será que posso falar contigo à sós?

Jack acenou enquanto Irina pegava na filha e saia da sala de reuniões, enquanto ela lhe contava entusiasmada que tinha conseguido montar uma arma, e de como o tinha feito vendada.

- Jack, nós acabamos o treino da Gracie, e como é lógico, ela têm aptidão para agente de campo, o único problema é que a CIA quer que ela vá para um colégio, para ser treinada desde de criança.

- Nem pensar! – Jack disse fora de si – A minha filha não saí daqui, nem eu nem a mãe vamos deixar que isso aconteça, estamos claros?

- Jack, por favor, calma – Ela disse – Eu tentei apagar todos os ficheiros.

- E então? – Jack perguntou impaciente – Eu não estou com paciência para jogos.

- Sim, em principio estão – Ele disse – De qualquer jeito, aconselho-te a ter cuidado em esconder as capacidades dela.

Ele acenou e saiu bastante mais aliviado com a notícia.

***  
- Jack, precisamos de ti aqui! Agora! – Sloane telefonou a Jack – Vêm o mais depressa possível.

Jack desligou o telemóvel e voltou-se a deitar na cama, Irina mexeu-se e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Quem era? – Ela perguntou com voz enrolada do sono – É tardíssimo…

- Preciso de ir a APO.

- Jack! – Ela disse tentando acordar – É mesmo necessário?

- Sim… - Ele disse – E tu sabes o quanto eu adoraria ficar contigo aqui, assim. – Ele disse referindo-se ao facto de ela estar apenas a usar uma camisa minúscula e semi-transparente.

- Fica… - Ela disse numa voz manhosa – Podíamos fazer "coisa" mais interessantes…

- Eu adoraria, meu amor, fazer fazer-te coisas mais interessantes, mas isto parece-me muito grave.

Ele levantou e começou-se a vestir.

- Não chegues tarde… - Ela disse – E não vás numa missão sem me dizeres nada, sabes como eu fico.

- Eu sei, amor, eu sei – Ele disse beijando-lhe os lábios docemente.

Irina deitou-se na cama, tentando dormir mesmo sabendo que isso não ia acontecer, ela nunca dormia quando sabia que o marido podia pôr a vida em risco.

Jack entrou na sede da APO, e viu Sloane, Chaser e Devlin a espera dele.

- Jack, ainda bem que chegaste – Sloane completou – A menos de uma hora, um inimigo da EUA, fez um acordo com a CIA e vai trabalhar aqui connosco na busca dos artefactos do Rambaldi, ele ficará em liberdade e se quebrar alguma regra será imediatamente executado.

- Mas será que me podem dizer que é?

- Sark, Julian Sark?


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28 – É uma menina…**

Jack entrou em casa, já passavam das quatro da manhã, entrou no quarto silenciosamente, quando ouviu a voz dela.

- Jack? – Ela disse levantando-se – O que é que aconteceu?

- O Sark, ele entregou-se à CIA… - Irina arregalou os olhos – Isto soa-me muito estranho…

- A mim também – Ela disse – Ele não se ia entregar assim, do nada.

- Ele disse que se queria redimir do que tinha feito. – Jack disse enquanto vestia novamente o pijama – Ele fez um acordo com a CIA, agora vai trabalhar no departamento.

- No nosso?

- Sim… - Ele disse pausadamente – não dormiste?

- Não! Incrivelmente o bebé não me deixa dormir.

- Já? – Ele perguntou, da última vez que ele se lembrava de ela estar grávida, era dos gémeos, ela só costumava ficar sem sono, lá para os três meses.

- Sim… o médico disse que era normal. – Ela disse levantando-se – Ele deu a ideia de eu me distrair com alguma coisa…

- Hummm… - ele disse parecendo pensativo – E com que é que achas que a eu te posso ocupar…

- Por mim, pode ser contigo…

Ele sorriu e beijou-a fervorosamente empurrando-a em direcção à cama.

***

**Na manhã seguinte**

- Bom dia papa… - Gracie disse – Papa, eu vou hoje para a escola?

- Não, meu anjo, ainda não podes ir. – Ele disse – Hoje ficas com a mama, sim?

- Ok. – Ela disse indo brincar para o jardim.

- Bom dia meu amor – Ela disse ao entrar na cozinha – Adormeci.

- Eu sei, depois da noite de ontem… - Ele disse – Não dormiste nada.

- De quem será a culpa?

- Do bebé é claro – Ele disse com um sorriso maroto – Eu vou andando, hoje ficas tu com a Gracie?

- Sim… também vou ao médico, depois de almoço, a Sydney diz que fica com a irmã.

- Por causa do bebé? – Ele perguntou preocupado

- Sim, vou fazer uma ecografia.

- Bem, então até logo.

- Mama, mama, está um senhor lá fora!

- Quem? – Ele perguntou – Gracie, quem era?

- Ele já se foi embora, mas disse para eu te dizer, que te ficou muito feliz porque a mama vai ter um bebé, e disse outra coisa que eu não percebi…

- Gracie! – A mãe disse enervada – QUEM É QUE FALO CONTIGO?

Gracie assustou-se e escondeu-se atrás do pai com as lágrimas nos olhos.

- GRACIE LAURA BRISTOW, quem era?

- Eu não sei! – Gracie disse começando a chorar – Mama.

Gracie começou a chorar compulsivamente e Irina percebeu que tinha sido exagerada a sua reacção e tentou aproximar-se dela.

- Desculpa querida, a mãe não devia ter gritado contigo. – Ela disse baixando-se junto a ela mas ela afastou-se.

- Gracie, anda cá, eu não te faço mal – Ela disse – Anda a mãe.

Ela continuava a chorar, e escondia-se atrás do pai, olhou a mãe e começou a aproximar-se dela novamente.

Ela olhou a mãe e abraçou-a enquanto termia.

- Desculpa bebé… a mãe não volta a gritar contigo, sim… – Irina sentou-se com ela no colo no sofá e devagar o choro de Gracie cessou até que ela está novamente com um sorriso enquanto a mãe lhe afagava o cabelo docemente, Jack observava a cena, Irina tinha ficado tão fora de si quando a filha lhe tinha dito aquilo, a preocupação de mãe dela era tão grande quando senti que algum dos filhos estava em perigo, que perdia a noção de si mesma, e Gracie ainda era um bebé e muito sensível, e ver a mãe a gritar com ela tinha-a assustado.

- Pronto meu anjo, a mãe não volta a gritar contigo – Ela dizia pela milésima vez – Meu bebé.

Ela beijou-lhe a testa.

- Gracie, nunca mais fale com pessoas estranhas, sim? Aqueles homens maus podem tentar levar-te e eu não posso deixar que isso aconteça, meu bebé.

- Sim, mama, eu não volto a fazer. – Ela disse dando-lhe um beijo na cara – Mama, ele disse que se chamava Cu…

- Cuveé? – Ela perguntou quando sentiu um medo enorme toma-la novamente – Foi isso Gracie?

- Sim, mama, foi isso. – Ela disse – Foi o que ele disse.

Irina olhou Jack, e ele pode ver a sombra de medo que passou nos seus olhos e viu-a abraçar a filha fortemente enquanto deixava as lágrimas caírem-lhe suavemente.

- Mama, não chores… por favor, eu não volto a fazer.

- Pronto, a mãe não chora – Ela disse limpando as lágrimas – Vamos brincar as duas lá para fora.

Ela pegou na mão dela e foram para o jardim, dando primeiro um beijo em Jack que saia para o trabalho preocupado.

***

- Pai, como? – Sydney perguntava pela milésima vez – Eu não vou trabalhar com o Sark, e ponto.

- Lamento querida, mas não posso fazer nada. – Ele disse – Agora o teu parceiro é o Sark, e não o Vaughn.

- Quando eu pedia para mudar de parceiro, eu pensei em alguém como a Nadia, o Weiss, qualquer um, mas não no Sark, ele não é de confiança.

- Sydney eu não posso fazer nada.

- Podes, podes, podes proteger-me…

- Sydney eu protejo-te, mas de que? – O pai disse meio irresoluto.

- O Sark está sempre a mandar piropos à Syd. – Sofya disse despreocupadamente enquanto o pai ficava branco.

- Sydney Anne Bristow, eu quero-te bem longe desse rapaz. – Ele disse

- Com todo o gosto papá – Ela disse sorrindo para a irmã.

Jack deixou as filhas e foi até ao escritório de Sloane.

- Arvin preciso de te pedir um favor. – Ele disse – Tu tens de mudar o parceiro da Sydney.

- Nós já falamos sobre isto – Ele respondeu num tom calmo – O Sark não trabalha com mais ninguém, com excepção dela.

- Não me interessa, ele não fica com a minha filha, e pronto.

Ele saiu furioso sabendo que o "pedido" dele era impossível

- A Sydney!?

- Foi para casa, a mãe tinha de ir ao médico e ela foi tomar conta da Gracie.

- Ah pois, vamos almoçar.

***

- Sydney, finalmente. – A mãe disse – Eu tenho de ir andando, toma conta dela.

Irina baixou-se e beijou a testa da filha mais pequena, e em seguida a de Syd e saiu.

- E nós terrorista, vamos brincar…

**No consultório**

- Bom dia Mrs. Bristow – O médico disse – Como é que se sente.

- Os enjoos diminuíram, mas tenho menos energia a cada dia…

- É normal, e as horas de sono.

- Aumentaram, sinto mais cansada a cada dia…

- Era de esperar, é o sexto filho?

- Sim…

- Pode deitar na marquesa, vamos ver como o bebé está?

Irina deitou e o médico levantou-lhe a camisola, e pôs-lhe um liquido espesso na barriga.

Alguns segundos mais tarde, ela pode observar ouvir pela primeira vez o bater do bebé dela.

- Muito bem, ali está ele, a cabeça, as mãos, o coração, é muito saudável – Ela disse – Hum… quer saber se é uma menina ou menino?

- Sim, é claro…

- Uma menina.

Ela sorriu ternamente.

- É muito raro conseguir ver tão bem o sexo do bebé aos três meses, mas sim, sem dúvida, é uma menina.

Ela deu-lhe uns panos para Irina retirar o líquido da barriga já ligeiramente saliente.

- Bom vemo-nos daqui à umas semanas. – Ela disse

Irina sorriu e saiu, pegando no telemóvel e ligando a Jack.

"**Amor…"**

"**Jack, a consulta já acabou!"**

"**E então, está tudo bem?"**

"**Sim, o médico disse que o bebé era saudável e conseguiu ver o sexo do bebé…"**

"**E…?"**

"**E o quê?"**

"**É menino ou menina"**

"**O que queres que seja?"**

"**Um menino"**

"**Porque é que queres que seja um menino?"**

"**Não achas que para problemas com rapazes já basta a Sydney, aquele pervertido do Sark, só quer trabalhar com ela, ainda por cima não se cala com comentários pouco… próprios."**

Irina começou a gargalhar e Jack continuou

"**Irina, o sexo do bebé?"**

"**Se fosse a ti, começava a preocupar-me mais, é uma menina."**

Jack não pode evitar sorrir.

"**Ela vai ser linda como a mãe! Onde estás eu vou ter contigo!"**

"**Estou junto a clínica, a Gracie ficou com a irmã?"**

"**Eu estou em casa, já cá estamos todos, eu vou te buscar, espera ai por mim."**

Jack desligou o telefone e sorriu.

- Papa…- Ela disse – A Mama?

- Eu vou busca-la, queres vir?

- Sim, papa, por favor.

- Pai, levas a Gracie? – Nadia disse.

- Sim, a tua mãe já sabe o sexo do bebé!

- Syd, Iya, Nate, venham cá depressa!

Os outros desceram e Nadia disse ignorando o pedido do pai para ficar calada.

- O pai já sabe se é menino ou menina!

- Diz, pai, conta vai!

- Eu… a vossa mãe conta vos! – Ele disse.

- Vá lá pai… diz! – Sydney pediu – Vá lá, não nos faças esperares.

- Eu não posso, a vossa mãe… - Ele disse – Eu vou busca-la e depois ela diz…

- Papá, diz, por favor – Gracie pediu – Vá lá…

Jack suspirou e disse num sussurro

- É uma menina.

Assim que eles ouviram mandaram gritos de alegria e Jack não pode evitar sorrir.

- É como é que a vão chamar!? – Nate perguntou

- Não faço a mínima ideia, agora vou buscar a vossa mãe…


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29 – O nosso futuro…**

- Eles não me deixavam sair. – Ele disse – Tive de lhes dizer.

- Mama? – Ela disse do colo do pai – Mama!

- Sim, meu anjo?

- Mama, o bebé! – Ela disse – O bebé é uma menina!

- Sim, é menina… o papá contou-te não foi?

Ela abanou a cabeça afirmativamente

- O nome, mama?

- Que nome? – Ela perguntou pegando-a ao colo – Da bebé?

- Sim, mama – Ela Disse – O nome?

- A mama e o papa não sabem, ainda – Ela disse – Vamos para o carro?

- Sim, mama… - Ela disse estendendo os braços – Mama!

- Sim, meu anjo – Ela disse pegando-a ao colo – Que queres?

- Parque! – Ela apontou para os baloiços – Parque!

- Gracie, meu amor, não pode ser, a mãe está cansada!

O pai tentou explicar-lhe mas Irina interrompeu-o.

- Acho que podemos ir um pouco – Ela disse ao que a filha sorriu – Vá! Vamos lá.

Irina e Jack levaram a filha ao parque e sentaram-se a vê-la brincar nos baloiços, Irina sorriu, ela nunca tinha imaginado que podia ter uma segunda oportunidade para ser mãe, Gracie era tão linda, tão doce que custava crer que era filha dela.

Jack sorriu e abraçou por trás, deixando as mãos repousarem na barriga dela.

- Nós vamos ter uma menina, Irina.

- É… nós vamos ter uma menina, a Gracie vai ter uma irmã pequenina.

Ele beijou-a nos lábios docemente e ela não pode deixar de sorrir, ela estava num parque num dia de verão, com o marido a verem a filha brincar nos baloiços, perfeitamente normais.

- Irina, eu estava a pensar, que nome é que podíamos dar a bebé, já que sabemos que ela é uma menina!?

- Não sei… - Ela disse – Que ideia tens?

- Kate, eu gosto – Ele disse.

- É bonito, mas eu queria algo diferente.

- Não sei, e tu?

- Victorie, mas como segundo nome. – Ela disse – Que achas?

- É lindo, mas porque Victorie – Ele perguntou

- Porque… - Ela sorriu e virou-se para ele – Significa a vitória do nosso amor sobre tudo.

Ele não pode deixar de beija-la, quando o beijo terminou ela virou-se novamente para a filha que agora baloiçava enquanto ria alto.

- Emma – Jack disse simplesmente – Emma Victorie Bristow.

Irina sorriu, o nome soou-lhe perfeito, _Emma Victorie Bristow_.

- Emma Victorie Bristow – Ela disse – Perfeito, a nossa filha vai se chamar Emma.

- É melhor irmos… os miúdos devem estar preocupados, vamos? – Jack disse.

- Gracie anda! – A mãe chamou-a – Vamos para casa!

- Ok, mama! – Ela disse

O pai pegou-a ao colo quando gelou ao observar quem se encontrava em frente a eles.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30 – A morte de alguém do passado**

- Cuveé! – Irina constatou lívida

- Minha querida – Ele disse – Vejo que já estás novamente no ritmo de mãe de família.

Ele disse referindo-se a barriga ligeiramente saliente dela – Andas a trabalhar bem, Bristow!

- Seu… - Jack parecia descontrolado

- Se eu fosse a ti, não dizia isso, não queres que a tua filha ouça! – Ele disse – Olá Gracie.

Gracie não se mexeu e a mãe pegou nela ao colo afastando-a o mais possível daquele homem.

- Quieto Bristow! – Ele disse num tom de voz serio – Poisa a arma, já! Não queres que aconteça algo "mau" as tuas meninas.

- O que é que queres?

- Eu quero a ela – Ele disse apontando para Gracie – Ela é descrita num pergaminho antigo do Rambaldi, como a luz, capaz de despertar a maior das maldições, eu quero que ela venha comigo, e ai eu deixo-vos em paz com a vossa "ridícula" ideia de felicidade.

- NUNCA! – Irina disse abraçando a filha numa tentativa de a proteger – Tu não à vais levar!

E numa fracção de segundos, ouviram-se dois tiros. Irina protegeu a filha e Jack tentou protege-la a ela e a Gracie.

Sydney e Nadia tinham disparado e Cuveé estava no chão morto.

- Oh meu deus – Ela disse – Gracie fecha os olhos, já!

Gracie obedeceu a mãe, mantendo os olhos fechados, esteve assim muito pouco tempo, o suficiente para a mãe a tirar dali.

- Pronto meu amor, já podes abrir os olhos! – Ela disse – Não olhes para lá, Gracie!

- Eu quero ver! – Ela disse firmemente

- Eu não te vou deixar ver isto, não agora!

Ela beijou-lhe a testa e virou-a de costas para a cena.

- Mama? – Ela chamou-a ao fim de algum tempo – Faz de mim um pessoa má se eu desejar que aquele homem morra.

Irina olhou para a filha abismada, Gracie ainda era uma criança tão pequena e já tinha uma forma de ser tão definida.

- Não, não faz de ti uma má pessoa – A mãe disse – Ele tentou fazer-te mal, e tu só quiseste que ele se fosse embora, não foi?

- Sim Mama – Ela respondeu – Mas o papa disse que nós não devemos desejar a morte de ninguém.

- Exacto – Ela disse – Por isso, agora que ele morreu, tu deves perdoa-lhe, porque não há muito mais a fazer.

- Mas Mama, eu…

- Quando te sentires pronta, querida, só ai!

Ela beijou a testa da filha, parecia que tinha acabado de falar com alguém adulto, mas não, era apenas uma criança de três anos.

- Irina vamos!? – Jack chegou próximo delas – Vamos para casa!

Ela sorriu e foram em direcção ao carro, enquanto os filhos foram no outro.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 31 – Discussões entre irmãos**

- Como é que vocês sabiam? – Irina inquiriu Nadia e Sydney

- A Sydney é que me avisou! – Ela disse – Eu não sabia de nada!

- Sydney Bristow, como?

- A Madalena, ela trabalhou com o Cuveé e têm alguns informadores, e avisou-me… foi isso.

- A MADALENA TRABALHOU COM O CUVEÉ!? – Nadia perguntou incrédula – EU BEM DIZIA QUE ELA NÃO ERA MUITO NORMAL!

- EU SINCERAMENTE AINDA NÃO PERCEBI QUAL É O TEU PROBLEMA COM A MADALENA, MAS TAMBÉM NÃO ESTOU NEM PARA AI VIRADA, ELA É DIFERENTE E ENTÃO, NINGUÉM TÊM NADA QUE A JULGAR!

- DESDE QUE ACABASTE COM O VAUGHN COMEÇASTE COM ISTO SYDNEY, FAZES NOITADAS A FAZER SEI LÁ O QUE, METES-TE EM MISSÕES PERIGOSÍSSIMAS, NÃO TENS LIMITES COM NADA NEM COM NINGUÉM, PÁRA PARA PENSAR, OK? E NÃO RECRIMINES OS OUTROS, ELES AS VEZES SÓ TE ESTÃO A TENTAR AJUDAR!

- OBRIGADINHO, MAS EU NÃO PEDIA A AJUDA DE NINGUÉM, EU NUNCA PRECISEI QUE ME PROTEGESSE E NÃO É AGORA QUE VOU PRECISAR, ENTENDESTE!?

Os pais olhavam para a cena sem dizer uma palavra, Sydney andava estranha ultimamente, mas não sabiam dos factos que Nadia acabará de contar. Sydney saiu furiosa de casa.

- Desculpem, eu não queria exceder-me desta maneira.

- Não precisas de pedir desculpa – A mãe disse – A tua irmã anda mesmo assim!?

- Sim, ela já não é a Sydney de antigamente, ela está mais fria e distante.

A mãe sorriu-lhe em tom de esperança e Nadia foi para o quarto.

- A Sydney está a passar todos os limites – Jack constatou – Nós temos de fazer alguma coisa.

- O mais importante – Ela começou – É mantê-la perto, e se lhe damos algum tipo de ordem nesse sentido, ela saí de casa, Jack, eu posso tentar falar com ela calmamente.

- A Sydney nunca foi assim, ela sempre foi responsável, e agora…

- Calma, a Sydney não cometeu crime nenhum, ela só anda a divertir-se mais, e isso pode parecer irresponsável, o que me assusta é que ela está a mudar drasticamente em muito pouco tempo.

Jack suspirou e abraçou-a no sofá, ela repousou a cabeça no peito dele sorrindo, ela adorava estar assim, calma, sem preocupações, só eles.

- Quando é que vais começar a decorar o quarto da Emma?

- Giro – Ela sorriu – Tu trata-la pelo nome.

- É o nome dela, como é que queres que a trate!

Ela sorriu e beijou-lhe os lábios rapidamente

- Estava a pensar para a semana. – Ela disse – Pelo menos começar à pintar.

- Pintar?? – Ele perguntou – Isso é mesmo necessário?

- Sim, eu não vou por um bebé a dormir num quarto com as paredes pintadas de creme, é muito escuro!

- Pronto, é de que cor queres pintar?

- Estava a pensar de verde-claro e branco, vai ficar muito calmo.

- Vai ficar lindo, tu vais fazer um óptimo trabalho!

- Nós… tu vais me ajudar!

- Irina! Por favor, eu tenho falta de jeito para isso, tu sabes!?

- Saber sei, mas mesmo assim, pelo menos vai lá estar, e nem penses em escapar-te!

- Pronto, eu vou tentar lá estar!

- Acho bem que te esforces muito para isso.

- Tu podes pedir ajuda aos miúdos, eles vão adorar fazer isso!

- Pois, eu estava a pensar nisso – Ela disse pensativa – Se calhar é mesmo melhor ficares de forma, antes que estragues alguma coisa, mas nem penses em livrar-te do resto, estamos entendidos?

- Sim, meu amor – Ele disse sorridente (uma parte já estava safo)

**Três meses depois**

Irina estava sentada na varanda na cadeira de baloiço, a barriga já grande começava a incomodar, alias, parecia que tudo nela tinha aumentado, desde de se olhar ao espelho e dizer que parecia uma baleia (mesmo quando Jack dizia que ela estava linda) até à vontade de dormir o triplo das horas.

Ela levantou-se, dali à uma hora ela tinha de ir buscar Gracie ao colégio, ela fazia-lhe tanta falta lá em casa, agora que o médico lhe recomendou repouso do trabalho, e Jack obrigava-a a cumprir a risca, ela passava muito tempo em casa sozinha.

Ela vestiu um vestido castanho e pôs um casaco cor-de-rosa clarinho, "roupas de grávidas", ela pensou.

Pegou na mala e saiu, o colégio ainda ficava longe e ela queria lá chegar antes do toque de saída.

Durante o caminho ela pensava em como tudo aquilo era um sonho, seis meses, ela estava com a família à mais de seis meses, e sentia-se tão feliz e a tinha um bebé a crescer dentro dela.

Chegou a escola mais depressa do que pensava, esteve à espera uns vinte minutos, até que _finalmente_ deu o toque de saída.

Ela viu a filha ao longe, ela vinha a correr com uma amiga. Irina olhou para a filha que se aproximava dela.

- Mama, a professora quer falar contigo!

Irina olhou para Gracie, e saiu do carro.

Foram em direcção ao gabinete da professora que as esperava.

- Boa tarde Mrs. Bristow – Ela disse – Eu gostaria de falar consigo.

- Boa tarde – Irina respondeu – Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Gracie?

- Oh nada de mal, a Gracie é um amor, muito doce e simpática, é muito inteligente – Ela disse – É esse o ponto, ela é demasiado inteligente para a idade, eu nunca vi nenhuma criança de três anos consegue ler e escrever da forma que ela escreve, e não é só isso, ela é sobredotada.

Irina suspirou, não era muito difícil perceber isso.

- É verdade, a Gracie é sobredotada. – Ela confirmou – Mas como mãe dela, eu quero que a Gracie cresça normalmente, tal como as outras crianças.

- Mas ela ia crescer normalmente, só que seria escusado para ela fazer a primária.

- Na escola não se aprende só a ler a escrever, eu quero que a Gracie passe pela primária para poder dar valor a amizade, ao respeito, eu quero que a minha filha cresça e aprenda tudo na hora certa.

- Muito bem – A professora disse com um sorriso – Eu apenas propôs isto, mas se é assim que quer, eu concordo plenamente.

Ela sorriu para a professora e chamou a filha que estava do lado de fora da sala.

- Então vamos para casa?

- Sim, mama – Ela disse dando a mão à mãe – Até manhã Miss. Lily.

- Até manhã Gracie. – Ela disse com um sorriso.

Ela saíram da sala e foram para o carro…

**No dia seguinte**

- Mãe, nós já estamos prontas! – Sydney disse – Vamos?

- Calma, eu ainda tenho de encontrar… - Ela disse andando à procura de algo – Onde é que o vosso pai anda.

- Ele foi com a Nadia buscar o berço da bebé – Ela disse – O Nate estava a tomar banho e a Iya está a ajudar a Gracie a vestir-se!

Ela sorriu para a filha, Sydney já estava mais calma, pelo menos as noitadas tinham acabado.

- Sydney, já falaste com a tua irmã, a Nadia só quis…

- Ajudar… eu sei – Ela disse – Eu já lhe pedi desculpas, está tudo bem agora.

- Ainda bem! – Ela disse

- Mama!?

- Bom dia Gracie – Ela disse – Que cara é essa?

- É a cara que ela e o Nate têm, que é que os manda estarem a jogar até as quatro da manhã!

- Gracie, quatro da manhã – Ela disse estupefacta – Não admira que estejas a dormir em pé.

- Bom dia – Nate disse com os olhos semi-fechados

- Nathan, que é te mandou ficar com à pé até as quatro da manhã!

Nate olhou para Sofya e se o olhar matasse, Iya já estava morta e enterrada e há muito!

- Queixinhas! – Ele murmurou para a irmã

- A vingança é um prato que se serve frio – Ela disse secamente

- Mama – Gracie chamou – Mama, o Nate ontem tomou conta de mim, eu não consiga dormir, porque tinha medo dos homens maus e ele ficou acordado cheio de sono, a tentar que eu fizesse oó.

A mãe beijou-lhe a testa e depois perguntou à Nate.

- É verdade?

- Sim, mamã, é completamente verdade! - Nate disse fingindo um ar muito verdadeiro.

- Iya, para a próxima, mede o que dizes – A mãe disse deixando Iya no andar de baixo indignada

Ela olhou para os irmãos que se riam a bandeiras despregadas, e quando ela saiu, Nate pegou na irmã mais nova ao colo e mando-a ao ar.

- Ela esta mesmo bem ensinada, não achas!?

- Perfeitamente – Sydney disse – Eu diria que ela é perfeita.

- O Nate disse para eu dizer isto – Gracie disse muito orgulhosa de si – Ele disse que a Iya nunca tinha razão, nem a Nadia, porque ela agora anda muita chata.

-E de mim? – Ela perguntou – O que é que o Nate disse de mim?

- Ele disse que eu te devia obedecer desde de que isso não o metesse ao barulho! Não percebi muito bem!

- Exactamente. – Ela disse – Papa!

O Pai e a irmã tinha chegado, e vinham bastante carregados, Jack poisou as compras no chão e pegou na filha.

- Princesa, a mamã, onde está?

- Estou aqui Jack. – Ela disse – O berço?

- Já cá está! – Ele disse – Tinham chegado ontem.

- Anda, preciso que leves isso lá para cima – Ela disse – Eu ainda não conseguir pôr tudo.

Jack e Nate trouxeram o berço enquanto as irmãs tentaram trazer as restantes coisas, candeeiros, objectos e ainda faltava o armário, a cómoda, a roupa de cama, toucador, cadeira de baloiço, tapetes, etc.

- Irina, isto é tudo necessário? Da última vez que decoraste um quarto para um bebé não foi preciso isto, e eram dois.

- Jack! – Ela disse – Na altura em que os gémeos nasceram, nós não estávamos propriamente em condições de andar as comprar, além disso, hoje em dia há muito mais coisas.

Jack abanou a cabeça mas fez o que a mulher pediu, passaram a tarde toda à decorar o quarto.

- Acabamos. – Ela disse olhando em volta.

O quarto tinha as paredes pintadas de um verde água muito calma com uma fita em toda a volta branca no meio da parede.

O berço era todo branco assim como a mobília, enquanto à roupa de cama e os tapetes eram verde-claro, o candeeiro era verde e branco e tinha uns pequenos bonecos em volta…

- Está lindo, meu amor – Ele sussurrou para ela – Agora é só esperar que ela nasça.

- Já não falta muito, apenas três meses – Ela disse poisando as mãos sobre a barriga – Apenas três meses…

Ele beijou-a e ficaram ambos a admirar o quarto que tinham preparado para a filha.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capitulo 32 – Já me esqueci de como ficas temperamental quando está grávida…**

- Jack! Mas será que nunca me ouves! – Irina disse irritada – Eu faço o que bem entendo e ponto final!

- Irina por favor pensa! – Ele disse exasperado – Tu não estás me condições de ir para missão nenhuma fora!

- MAS TU NÃO MANDAS EM MIM – Ela gritou já furiosa – MIM MANDA EM MIM, EU VOU NESSA MISSÃO E TU NÃO ME VAIS IMPEDIR! ESTAMOS ENTENDIDOS!

- Irina, tu não vais nessa missão, eu sou director interino agora, e tu não vais porque eu não autorizo! – Ele disse

- PARA MIM CHEGA! E QUE NEM QUE FOSSES PAPA, TU MANDAVAS EM MIM!! EU VOU NESSA MISSÃO!

- E SE ACONTECER ALGUMA COISA AO BEBÉ!? – Ele disse perdendo também as estribeiras – TU VAIS SERES A RESPONSÁVEL! Irina por favor, entende…

- TU NÃO PÔES AS CULPAS EM MIM! TU NÃO ME VAIS IMPEDIR!

Ela virou-lhe as costas e pegou nas chaves saindo de casa.

- Onde é que tu vais Irina? – Ele perguntou

- Arejar as ideais antes que diga alguma que não quero! – Ela disse saindo sem lhe dar tempo para responder.

Irina saiu de casa, com a cabeça a latejar, começou a andar sem rumo, _"ele não têm o direito, não têm" _Ela pensou contrariada _"Não têm o direito de me prender em casa, eu estou grávida não estou doente"_ A cabeça dela dizia-lhe tudo isto, mas o coração…_ "Ele só te quer proteger, não quer que aconteça nada de mal à ti ou ao bebé… ela ama-te e só te quer proteger"_

Irina andou sem destino até que chegou à uma praia, ela adorava a praia, sentir os pés mergulharem-se na areia fria, ouviu as ondas do mar baterem, tudo aquilo lhe esfriava as ideias…

Ficou ali, tempos sem fim, até que percebeu o quanto tinha sido injusta com Jack, sentiu as lágrimas correrem-lhe pelo rosto.

Levantou-se e decidiu voltar para casa, Jack já devia estar preocupado.

…

Jack andava de uma lado para o outro, já passavam das onze horas, Sydney, Nadia, Nate e Sofya não estavam em casa, e Gracie já estava a dormir à mais de duas horas.

"_Se lhe acontecer alguma coisa, a responsabilidade é tua, Jack Bristow, tua e exclusivamente tua, quem é que te mandou deixa-la sair assim, tu pareces que não pensas, mas quem é que lhe põe a mão e tu ainda achas que lhe consegues dar ordens… vês o que fazes…"_

Jack estava tão envolto nos seus pensamentos, que nem sequer deu pela entrada da mulher em casa. Ela observou-o, ele parecia preocupado e demasiado compenetrado nos pensamentos.

- Jack?? – Ela chamou incerta, ao ouvir a voz dela ele voltou-se para ela e abraçou-a.

- Nunca mais… eu pensei que te tivesse acontecido alguma coisa! – Ele disse – Estás bem… está tudo com o bebé…

Ela não pode deixar de sorrir, e beijou-o, calma e tranquilamente, como se nada no mundo fosse capaz de parar aquele sonho…

- Desculpa, eu fico muito temperamental quando estou grávida, tu sabes… - Ela disse – Desculpa ter-te preocupado.

Ele sorriu e beijou-a, uma e outra vez sem se cansar.

- Eu também peço desculpa, eu não queria, eu juro… mas eu só acho que isto pode ser arriscado, tu podes te magoar e o bebé… fica aqui por favor?

- Eu fico. – Ela disse – Eu não estava a pensar bem, normalmente ninguém se preocupa comigo desta maneira, eu estou habituada a pôr a minha vida em perigo sem me preocupar, mas agora eu tenho um bebé… eu não pensei.

Ela sorriu e beijou-o enquanto deixava as lágrimas correrem-lhe novamente

- Não chores, por favor – Ele disse limpando-lhe as lágrimas – Desculpa…

- Não me faças isso, nunca mais apenas, eu tive medo que te tivesses ido embora…

Irina olhou para ele e viu o medo que passou pelos olhos dele e beijou-o.

- Eu nunca mais te deixo, nunca mais…

Ele beijou desta vez com mais paixão e desejo, e deitou-o no sofá começando a beija lhe o pescoço, enquanto ela suspirava de desejo…

- Jack, os miúdos…

-Shiu… - Ele disse pegando-a ao colo e levando-a ao colo para o quarto.

Assim que ela se sentiu dentro do quarto, deixou as pernas caírem no chão e sentiu as mãos dele na borda da camisola…

Ele retirou-lhe a camisa, devagar beijando cada pedaço de pele que ficava a vista, parecia que tudo aquilo não tinha fim, os beijos pareciam não ter começo ou fim, ela precisava de sentir a pele quente dele.

…


	33. Chapter 33

**Capitulo 33 – Beijo inesperado**

- Bom dia à todos. – Arvin Sloane disse – Ontem recebemos à informação de que um seguidor de Rambaldi, adquiriu recentemente um documento que a CIA quer.

Ele olhou para Sydney que pareceu perceber o que ele queria.

- E então – Vaughn perguntou meio incerto.

- Eu quero que vocês roubem isto… nós já tentamos pela via legal, mas não conseguimos, Portugal recusa-se a dar-nos razão, e meteu a Interpol nisto, não será nada fácil.

- Mas agora nós viramos o que? – Sydney começou incredula – Ladrões!

- Sydney eu sei que isto não é muito aconselhavel, mas não tenho outra hipotese, vôces terão de ir. – Ele disse – Sydney, Sark e Nadia vocês iram como compradores… visto que falam português fluentemente, Jack ficas cá para coordenar as operações, Marshall trata do equipamente tecnico, Sofya e Nathan ficam cá com o Mr. Vaughn e o Dixon às ordens do Jack e se for preciso, trataram da equipa de regaste, acho que é tudo e boa sorte.

- Isto não fica assim – Sydney sai dali furiosa depois de Sloane sair – Eu e aquele idiota… nem pensar!

- Bom dia flor do dia – Sark apareceu por de trás de Sydney

- Sark, desaparece daqui! – Ela disse com os olhos a faiscarem de raiva – Sai já daqui!

- Syd, Syd… devíamos controlar o teu mau feitio… - Sark olhou para Sydney que tinha ficado com o olhar preso em Vaughn e Lauren que se beijavam e riam felizes.

- Sydney não devias olhar para eles, o Vaughn não te merece, és boa demais para ele.

Sydney ouviu o comentário de Sark e não pode deixar de sorrir, era a primeira vez nos últimos tempos que alguém lhe dizia uma coisa tão bonita.

Sark reparou no sorriso dela para ele e também sorriu, enquanto pensava em como Vaughn tinha sido idiota ao ponto de trocar uma mulher como Sydney por uma… lambisgóia com a Reed.

Sydney sentiu as lágrimas queimarem-lhe os olhos quando o seu olhar se cruzou com o de Vaughn e num acto impensável, apenas para evitar a "derrota" beijou Sark.

Todos olharam para eles estupefactos… Nadia não dizia nada e estava branca, Nathan parecia ter congelado assim como Marshall e Weiss, Vaughn parou de beijar Lauren e olhou na direcção deles furioso e ciumento, Sofya era a única que sorria e que parecia feliz, Irina que tinha entrado no preciso momento em que a filha beijava Sark parecia prever os acontecimentos seguintes e foi para ao pé de Jack para detê-lo de disparar contra Sark e tinha um sorriso no rosto, ela ficava feliz só por ver a filha assim… feliz.

Sydney separou-se de Sark e ele deu-lhe mais uns beijos leves nos lábios, e Sydney sentia-se estranha… feliz, mas ela tinha acabado de beijar Julian Sark, como é que ela podia estar feliz? Olhou em volta e assustou-se com os olhares que lhe eram dirigidos, principalmente com os do pai, que pareciam emanar fogo…

- O que é que eu fiz? – Ela sussurrou tão baixo que apenas Sark ouviu e respondeu num sussurro igualmente inaudível.

- Beijaste-me…

***

- Sydney Anne Bristow – O pai disse-lhe bem alto – Mas que raio é que te passou pela cabeça para fazeres tal coisa…

- Pai… eu não vou falar disso, porque nem eu sei – Foi a única coisa que ela disse antes de sair dali o mais depressa possível.

Sark viu que ela tinha saído em direcção às garagens e seguiu-a, Sydney sentiu as lágrimas molharem o rosto, o que é que ela tinha feito… parou em frente ao carro e não conseguia dizer nem pensar nada que não fosse o facto de ser uma estúpida.

Sark sentiu algo novo dentro de si, algo que nunca tinha sentido, mas não era bom, era uma dor profunda… aproximou-se dela, tinha de conforta-la.

Syd sentiu uma mão no seu ombro e virou-se, gelou ao constatar que se tratava dele e afastou-se rapidamente.

- Eu não… Sydney para de chorar por favor. – Ele pediu tentando se aproximar.

- Mas por que é te importas comigo, chega… deixa-me, só me magoas mais andando atrás de mim, não entendes… - Ela disse não se importando o quanto poderia parecer triste e magoada – Por favor…

- Eu… - Ele tentou dizer mas as palavras não eram suficientes e então abraçou-a, e Sydney sentiu-se tão protegida, que parecia impossível…

Ela deixou-se estar nos braços dele bastante tempo, mesmo depois do choro cessar ela continuou ali até que se separou dele devagar e olhou-o nos olhos e sem resistir beijou-lhe os lábios profundamente e sentiu várias onda de prazer atingirem-na a ela e a ele, não estava ali ninguém, ninguém os ia julgar ou condenar, apenas se beijaram, porque naquele momento era o que queria, e a sensação de errado desapareceu completamente de Sydney e como Sark beijava bem, muito bem… ela pensou.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capitulo 34 – O nascimento de Emma**

Três meses depois

- Mama! – Gracie chamou quando entrou em casa vinda da escola – Mama… olha!

Gracie estendeu-lhe uma flor pequena.

- É para ti mama! – Gracie estendeu a flor para a mãe que ao debroçar-se para pegar na flor sentiu uma forte dor… contrações…

- Mama, estás bem? – Ela perguntou assustada.

- Sim, querida – Ela disse – Chama o teu pai, por favor…

Gracie saiu dali e foi até ao jardim onde o pai estava a ver algo e disse num voz preocupada.

- Papa! A mama chamou-te! Ela está com dores… - Jack virou-se ao reconhecer a voz da filha mais nova – Anda! Depressa!

Jack levantou-se e pegou na filha ao colo e entrou para dentro de casa, e ao olhar para a esposa percebeu…

- Gracie, eu vou pedir à Nadia para vir tomar conta de ti, os manos depois vêm cá ter, sim?

- Papa… - Gracie começou a choramingar – A Mama está doente?

- Não, meu anjo, a mama vai hospital porque a Emma vai nascer, sim!? – Ele disse com um sorriso – Tenho a certeza que amanhã por esta hora, tu já vais estar com a mama... sim?

- Ok papa! – Ela disse com um sorriso maior.

Nadia chegou segundos depois e Jack e Irina saíram de carro…

***

Sydney foi a última a chegar, e vinha companhada de Sark.

- Syd, eu vou andando – Sark disse para ela que estava sentada no seu colo na sala.

- Já??? – Ela disse meio manhosa – Têm mesmo de ser?

- Sim, meu amor – Ele beijou-lhe os lábios – Depois diz alguma coisa…

- OK.

**No hospital**

- JACK! – Irina estava deitada numa cama de hospital à mais de uma hora – JACK BRISTOW, ARRANJA UM MÉDICO JÁ!

- Irina calma… - Ele tentou pedir-lhe

- CALMA, EU ESTOU PRESTES A DAR A LUZ O TEU SEXTO FILHO! E SE O QUERES É MELHOR ARRANJARES UM MÉDICO!

- Irina, o médico disse que ainda não estavas perparada…

- PERPARADA! EU ESTOU PERPARADA PARA ISTO A MAIS DE UMA HORA, E SE TU NÃO FORES LÁ AGORA, EU PRÓPRIA ME LEVANTO E…

Irina tentou levantar-se mas Jack parou-a antes que isso podesse acontecer.

- Ok, eu vou lá – Ele disse dando-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios, e foi nesse momento que o médico entrou.

- Mrs. Bristow, está pronta?

- Eu já estou pronta à… AI – Uma forte contracção atingiu-a novamente – Por favor…

- Muito bem… - Ele falou dirigindo-se ao enfermeiro – Pode traze-la para a sala de partos…

Irina foi levada para dentro, mas antes, deu a mão a Jack e sorriu, dizendo um inaudivel "Até já"

**Vinte minutos mais tarde**

Na sala de espera…

Jack andava de um lado para o outro, nervoso, mesmo muito nervoso.

"Ela já lá está a imenso tempo… será que está tudo bem? Ela bem me disse para eu ir chamar o médico, mas porque é que eu nunca lhe dou ouvidos!? Se lhe acontece alguma coisa… eu! Ai, que eu sou tão estupido…"

Jack andava de uma lado para o outro, a sala estava completamente deserta, e ele conseguia ouvir os médicos e os enfermeiros falarem.

Na sala de partos.

- Mais uma vez, por favor!

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! – Irina gritou – Eu não consigo mais!

- Só mais umna vez, está quase! – A médica disse

Irina suspirou fundo e fez força pela última vez.

O choro de um bebé invadiu o espaço, a filha dela, Emma… A enfermeiras limparam-na e puseram-na nos braços.

Irina segurou a filha e viu como ela era linda, perfeitinha, a bebé chorava incasavelmente até que se calou quando a mãe a segurou, Emma abriu os olhos devagar… Emma tinha os olhos de Irina, castanhos muito claro, simplesmente adoráveis.

- Mrs. Bristow, peço desculpa, mas percisamos do nome da bebé, para fins legais.

- Emma, Emma Victorie Bristow.

- Muito obrigado. – O enfermeiro disse – Quer que chame-mos alguém?

- Sim, por favor, o meu marido…

- É para já.

Jack andava de um lado para o outro na sala, cada vez mais nervoso, uma hora, Jack andava de um lado para o outro a mais de uma hora, e ainda ninguém lhe tinha dito nada! Teria tudo corrido bem? Estaria tudo bem?

- Mr. Jack Bristow – O enfermeiro chamou, e Jack pareceu quase correr – A sua mulher já teve o bebé, estam ambos bem e encontram-se no quarto 214.

Jack disse um inaudivel "obrigado" e saiu o mais rápido que pode em direcção ao quarto, e ao encontra-lo parou junto a porta.

Irina estava deitada na cama com Emma ao colo, e a imagem parecia simplesmente angelical, a filha mais nova deles, Irina alimentava-a, ela era tão frágil, um pequeno embrulho branco, _Emma_.

- Hey… - Irina disse baixinho

- Olá. – Jack respondeu – Como é que estás?

- Maravilhada – Ela respondeu – Diz olá ao papá, Emma…

Jack aproximou-se e pode observar claramente a filha que dormia calmamente, cabelos loiros, pele branca, linda, a cópia perfeita de Irina, com excepção…

- Jack… ela têm as tuas orelhas! – Irina sorriu ao dizer isto.

- Mas é igualzinha a ti! – Ele disse

Ela aproximou os lábios dele dos dela, e beijou-o levemente, quando o telemóvel dele tocou…

Jack tentou ignorar mas Irina suspirou, como um "atende".

Irina observou a expressão de Jack passar de calma a horrorizada.

- Jack o que aconteceu?

- Nada amor. – Ele tentou disfarçar – Nada…

- Jack Bristow, eu quero saber imediatamente o que?...

- A Sydney e a Gracie…

- Sim, Jack, a Syndey e a Gracie… - Ela disse – Depressa!

- Elas foram raptadas.


	35. Chapter 35

Capitulo 35 – Uma decisão importante

Já se haviam passado duas semana e sem sinal de Gracie e Sydney, todos estavam focados em encontrar-las, o gabinete estava um caos completo.

Masrshall estava compenetrado em encontrar as meninas mas nada parecia estar a funcionar, nenhum localizador, nenhum sinal, nada de nada, sentia-se completamente inútil, mas tinha de haver alguma coisa, nem que fosse o sinal infravermelho delas… sinal.

- SIM É ISSO! Eureka! Encontrei a solução!

Todos os que estavam próximos de Marshall sabiam que ele tinha encontrado a solução. Começou a mexer freneticamente no computador sorrindo abertamente, aquilo não ia demorar mais que dez minutos até as localizar, nada mais…

- Marshall o que é que encontraste? – Jack entrou de rompante na pequena oficina de Marshall. Olhou atentamente para o ecran de computador, ele sabia alguma coisa. Ele ia saber onde estavam as filhas!

- Como é que eu não pensei nisto antes, é tão fácil e brilhante! Eu sou um génio!

- MARSHALL FALA DE UMA VEZ! – Disse impaciente Jack.

- Cada ser humano imite radiação vermelha e radiação ultravioleta. E no caso da radiação ultravioleta cada um de nós emite uma série de riscas ultravioleta especificas, como se trata-se de uma identidade, e a cada série corresponde uma frequência bem definida, única por sua vez, que pode ser detectada… ora aqui está. Quando fizemos os testes a Sydney guardamos os resultados e aqui está… Ora passado a frequência e a amplitude para o satélites, o resultado é… Deva, Romenia… Estão aqui as coordenadas exactas…

Não foi preciso muito e em menos de dez eles já estavam em aviões em direcção a Romenia.

Passavam-se as horas quase que lentamente torturando Irina que com a filha mais nova nos braço desesperava por notícias que não chegavam, ela estava a segundos de se levantar e ir ela própria até a Romenia, e não ia ser dificil! Mas naquele momento o telefone de casa toca. Ela reconheceu imediatamente a voz do marido. Jack!

- Conseguiram?

- Sim, elas estão bem, não se lembram de nada e não estão magoada, estamos a leva-las para casa. Estamos ai em menos de nada.

- Depressa Jack, estamos todos preocupados.

Demoraram mais três horas até chegarem a casa, assim que entraram em casa Gracie disse:

- MAMÃ! – E saltou dos braços do pai para os da mãe rapidamente – Mamã descu'pa.

- Oh meu amor, tu não tiveste culpa nenhuma! Eu devia te ter protegido melhor. Sydney e tu? O que aconteceu? Estás bem?

- Eu não me lembro de nada mãe, nada de nada. – Ela baixou a cabeça e o pai abraçou-a ele sabia bem que Syd se culpava por não ter feito nada.

- Nada disto é tu culpa, nada. – Disse ela beijando a testa da filha mais velha – Não te esqueças disso. Vocês e a vossa segurança são responsabilidade nossa mesmo no teu caso!

Conversaram durante um bocado, Gracie parecia recuperar e talvez o facto de não ter memórias de nada ajudasse bastante, parecia agora que a irmã mais nova era o seu brinquedo preferido o que sempre trazia uma nova vida, todos juntos na sala conversavam e Syd parecia também ela estar mais leve agora com a irmã Emma no colo.

- Ela é linda! – Disse Sydney os pais apenas sorriram, Emma com o passar dos dias já apresentava o cabelo mais escuro e parecia-se agora bastante com Sydney.

- Ela nasceu loira, mas agora com o cabelo mais escuro parece exactamente como tu Syd. – Comentou a mãe – Ela mesmo no feitio é como tu. Calma, dorme a noite quase toda.

- A Gracie não dormia – Comentou Sydney – Era horrível, chora a noite toda, eu tive de tirar os dois primeiro meses porque não conseguia dormir de noite e ela era bastante doente, com infecções respiratórias, febres, tudo e mais alguma coisa.

Irina abraçou mais forte a filha que estava no seu colo, agora parecia-lhe saudável e feliz, nunca imaginou que era assim antes. Ela tinha perdido uma parte tão importante da filha, os primeiro anos de vida.

- Foi por isso que lhe chamei Gracie, para que vive-se em harmónia com tudo para além disso era o nome da princesa Grace do mónaco! Ela tinha outro nome?

A pergunta de Syd deixou a sala calada, e pôs a própria Irina a pensar, ela desde de que tinha Gracie de volta nunca mais se lembrará do nome que tinha pensado para a filha… Ah claro…

- Анастасия. – Disse simplesmente – É um nome lindo e nenhum de vocês têm um nome russo, por isso quando soube que ia ter uma menina pensei em chamar-lhe Anastasiya mas eu acho Gracie amoroso…

- Eu não gosto de Anastasiya mãe – Comentou Iya – Ainda bem que me chamo Sofya.

- Eu pensei seriamente em chamar-vos a todas Анастасия mas nenhum nasceu em Moscovo com excepção da Gracie…

- A Gracie nasceu em Moscovo… Espera!

Sydney entregou Emma a Nadia que estava ao seu lado e correu pela escadas. Rapidamente voltou para o seu lugar.

- Sim, está aqui! – Ela tinha nos braços um albúm cor de rosa – Moscovo… Sim, aqui está. Agora já posso preencher isto correctamente. Local de nascimento Moscovo.

- Deixa-me ver isso Syd. – Pediu a mãe e Sydney imediatamente entregou-lhe o livro. Tinha quase toda as informações vazias.

- Ora eu preencho - Disse ela – A Gracie nasceu as duas e cinquenta da manhã. Em Moscovo… Tinha 2.132 g e media 44 centímentros. Era bem pequenina.

- Eu era pequenina? Como a mana? – Perguntou Gracie que estava ao colo da mãe

- Mais pequenina, muito mais pequenina… - Disse a mãe beijando-lhe a testa.

Ela preencheu mais umas informações e rapidamente desfolhou o livro. Várias fotográfias de Gracie pequena com Syd e com o pai. A sua perferida era mesmo a primeira da livro em que Jack segurava Gracie nos braços e tinha nos olhos um enorme olhar de devoção, era absolutamente linda a fotografia.

- Nós também temos algo para vós dizer – Disse Jack quebrando a boa atmosfera que se fazia sentir – Aqui não estamos seguros, e nós não vamos arriscar mais, amanhã vamos partir para Moscovo para um casa da vossa mãe onde estaremos mais seguros, eu não sei até quando mas não podemos continuar aqui, eu desconfio que quem este por de trás disto foi o Sloane e aqui não estamos seguro…

- NA RÚSSIA? Até quando? – Disse Sydney – Eu quero ficar, está aqui a minha vida!

- Sydney não te posso forçar a ir, mas não te deixo aqui sozinha, eles vão e eu fico contigo – Disse Jack – Tu és o maior alvo não vou premitir que te magoem!

- Mas eu sempre me virei sozinha! – Disse ela – Eu tenho idade para o fazer! E tenho meios…

- Os teus meios deixaram te semanas desaparecida sem nenhuma memória! Achas mesmo que são seguros?

- Por quanto tempo?

- Não menos de um ano!

- UM ANO! E dizes isso como se fosse pouco? E o Sark?

- Ele está ocorrente da situação e está disposto a voltar para a Rússia contigo.

- Eu preciso de tempo, e preciso de falar com ele. – Ela levantou-se e saiu.

- Deixa-a! – Disse Irina – Ela precisa de tempo.

- Finalmente de volta a casa ainda nem posso acreditar! – Disse Iya – E como é que vai ser, posso voltar a minha vida normal?

- Em principio sim, mas tanto a Gracie, Sydney e a Emma, vão ter que ter nome falsos, para não dar nas vistas. É sempre complicado um americano obter vistos russos, por isso já está tudo arranjado!

- Mas a Gracie é russa.

- Mas foi registada aqui, e a dupla nacionalidade é ainda mais complicada de provar, é bem mais rápido e seguro assim!

- E eu não preciso de mudar de nome? – Disse Nadia.

- O teu nome é Russo, embora haja noutras linguas é russo e foi assim que tu demos! – Disse Irina com um sorriso – Nadia é o diminutivo de Nadezhda que significa esperança.

- Ah… - Disse Nadia – Não fazia ideia!

Irina apenas sorriu.

- MAMÃ OLHA! – E quando Irina olhou tomou um susto enorme, Gracie tinha três anos e uma criança de três anos nunca devia conseguir fazer aquilo. Ela tinha escalado o enorme corrimão que dava para o andar seguinte. Ela tinha uma força enorme.

- Desce daí Gracie!

Gracie desceu e quando chegou ao chão e Irina pegou-a e disse:

- Não faças mais aqui, podias ter-te magoado!

- Mas é fácil!

- Não interressa, não faças!

- Tá bem! – Disse ela – Posso ir brincar para o jardim.

- Vai lá mas não faças mais aquilo.

Gracie saíu a correr e Irina ainda tinha no rosto um expressão horrorizada quase que em choque.

- É normal ela fazer isto?

- Perfeitamente! – Disse Nadia – A Gracie tem muita força e não tem medo, não te preocupes que ela não caí!


End file.
